With You
by yayarara
Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh./HAEHYUK/YAOI/THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 **With You**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/Angst/** **Romance/ThreeShot**

 **Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh.**

.

.

.

Senyum Donghae merekah saat melihat tangan kecil Hyukjae yang kembali mengepal. Jelas kalah dengan tangan Donghae yang melebarkan jemarinya.

Batu kalah dengan kertas

"Hyukkie yang gendong."

Hyukjae cemberut saat Donghae dengan semangat berdiri dibelakangnnya sebelum mengkalungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Menunggu dengan sabar saat dengan susah payah Hyukjae mengangkat tubuhnya. Sesuai perjanjian Hyukjae harus menggendong Donghae hingga perempatan jalan setelah sebelumnya ia sudah menggendong Donghae dari sekolah mereka karena alasan yang sama yaitu kalah suit.

Saat mereka sampai di perempatan jalan, Hyukjae benar-benar kelelahan. Berbeda sekali dengan Donghae yang sudah siap memulai ronde suit berikutnya. Namun senyuman menghilang saat iris coklelatnya melihat Hyukjae yang terengah-engah.

"Hyukkie _gwencana_?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dalam-dalam pada Donghae yang melihatnya khawatir. Meski bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

" _Cha_ , gunting, batu, kertas!"

Mata Hyukjae terbebelak sejenak sebelum bibirnya tertarik kesamping begitu mendapati batunya mengalahkan gunting Donghae. Terkikik karena begitu senang, Hyukjae segera mengkalungkan lengan kurusnya dileher Donghae. Donghae harus mengondongnya sampai belokan jalan. Anak itu terpekik bahagia saat Donghae dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya. Tak melihat senyum Donghae terlihat.

Donghae sengaja mengalah tadi, semua orang yang mengenal Hyukjae tahu bahwa Hyukjae akan selalu mengeluarkan batu bila melakukan suit. Donghae rela kalah asal Hyukjae tidak kelelahan.

" _Palli_ Donghae! _Palli_!"

Mendengarnya Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana. Tidak seperti Hyukjae yang tertatih-tatih menggendongnya, Donghae hampir berlari menyusuri jalan beraspal. Membiarkan angin membelai kulit wajah mereka, hampir terasa seperti menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Suara tawa mereka terdengar nyaring mengisi jalanan sepi yang mereka lalui. Donghae tak berhenti di belokan jalan seperti perjanjian namun malah mempercepat langkahnya hingga mereka sampai di panti asuhan.

Rumah mereka.

Tempat mereka dibesarkan.

Keadua anak ini masuk kepanti asuhan dengan begitu ribut, berlari menuju ibu pengasuh mereka yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk seluruh anak panti. Berjingkrakan saling bersautan menceritakan tentang hari mereka selama disekolah. Sebenarnya cerita mereka sangat aburadul, tidak jelas, dan tak layak didengar namun kecerian serta tawa mereka mampu membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat.

"Donghae, Hyukjae! Lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Kedua anak itu menengok pada Nonna pengasuh mereka. Ada dua permen lolipop besar di kedua tangan wanita muda itu. Selayaknya anak-anak, keduanya saling berebut untuk mendapat permen yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Yonna, _Nonna_ pengasuh mereka langsung menyembunyikannya di balik punggung sebelum kedua anak ini bisa menggapainya.

"Berikan _Nonna_ ciuman dulu."

Kedua anak itu saling melihat sejenak sebelum tanpa ragu menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Hanya sekilas tentu saja namun mampu membuat Nonna pengasuh mereka berseru gegirangan.

"Aigo, kalian sangat manis!"

Tawa senang keduanya terdengar saat lolipop itu berpindah ke tangan kecil mereka. Sambil bergandengan tangan erat kedua anak ini bergabung dengan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya yang sudah mendapat lolipop duluan.

"Berhenti menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

" _Wae_? Tidakkah Bibi lihat mereka sangat manis saling mencium begitu."

Wanita yang lebih tua itu hanya bisa mengeleng. Sampai sekarang ia tak mengerti apa yang begitu spesial dari dua anak lak-laki saling mencium di bibir seperti itu hingga Yonna selalu menyuruh Donghae dan Hyukjae melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Sebenarnya kebiasaan ini tidak disengaja, dimulai sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat kedua anak itu berumur enam tahun. Saat itu Yonna sebenarnya meminta ciuman dari kedua anak manis itu di pipinya, namun entah salah paham atau korban acara televisi yang terjadi justru kedua anak ini saling berciuman dibibir. Pernafsiran kata " _cium_ " keduanya membuat wanita ini shock luar biasa, meski pada akhirnya ia tidak berniat meluruskan kesesatan kedua anak itu. Ia menemukan hal itu justru sangat manis, melihat kedua anak lucu ini dengan begitu polos dan lugu saling menempelkan bibir.

Alhasil hingga umur Donghae dan Hyukjae sepuluh tahun seperti sekarang ini mereka akan langsung saling mencium jika Yonna menyebut kata kuncinya.

Pengasuh yang menyesesatkan.

"Hal itu akan membuat mereka makin tergantung satu sama lain."

"Apa salahnya jika dengan begitu mereka akan saling menjaga dan menyayangi?"

Kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae dikerumunan anak asuh mereka lainnya. Keduanya cekikikan dengan Donghae yang terlihat memeluk Hyukjae erat. Sesekali mereka akan berbagi permen mereka yang berbeda rasa satu sama lain. Begitu akrab.

Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Siapa yang tak tahu tentang kedekatan mereka di panti asuhan ini. Sejak dulu mereka tak terpisahkan. Selalu melakukan segala hal berdua. Dimana ada Donghae pasti di situ ada Hyukjae maupun sebaliknya. Jika satu diantara mereka menghilang maka satu yang lainnya kebingungan mencari. Jika salah satu dihukum maka satu yang lain akan setia menemani.

Tidaklah aneh melihat Hyukjae yang selalu bangun tengah malam hanya untuk merapikan selimut Donghae yang berantakan, atau melihat Donghae yang tanpa berfikir menerjang anjing liar yang berani menggogongi Hyukjae hingga membuatnya menangis. Atau juga menemukan keduanya tidur berpelukan dibawah kolong tempat tidur setelah mendengar cerita hantu.

Mereka seperti api dan asap. Seperti sebab dan akibat. Seperti air dan hujan.

Mereka terikat lebih dari yang lainnya. Begitu tergantung satu sama lain lebih dari yang lainnya. Kasih sayang mereka untuk satu sama lain begitu istimewa dan semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu pasti jika ketergantungan mereka satu sama lain akan menyulitkan mereka kelak."

Yonna menghela nafas, ia tidak suka jika bibinya satu ini membahas masalah ini lagi. Tentu ia tahu maksud bibi pengasuhnya.

Adopsi.

Keterikatan yang terlalu kuat akan menjadi masalah saat salah satu dari mereka akan diadopsi. Adopsi yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi jalan kebahagiaan mereka justru akan menjadi petaka jika mereka terlalu terikat dengan panti asuhan. Yang terburuk adalah jika mereka berakhir tak mau diadopsi karena tak ingin meninggalkan kehidupannya di panti asuhan, karena ikatan tak kasat mata yang mereka pikir adalah segalanya.

Panti asuhan ini tak bisa menjanjikan mereka apapun, tak bisa memberi mereka masa depan apapun. Adopsi adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi anak-anak ini mengapai cita-cita mereka, mencapai kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan jika mereka tak diadopsi maka sudah akan terlihat akhir ceritanya.

"Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti Bibi, mereka hanya anak kecil sekarang. Yang pentingkan sekarang mereka bahagia." Yonna tersenyum lebar mencoba melupakan topik tak mengenakan ini. Dengan semangat seperti telah lupa tentang kata 'adopsi' wanita muda ini membantu menyiapkan makanan.

" _...insiden ini diperkirakan akibat lolosnya orang-orang kelas bawah yang menyusup kekota utama. Saat ini korban tewas sekitar 15 orang yang merupakan para penumpang kereta digerbong saat pembajakan terjadi. Dilaporkan juga..."_

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian seperti itu." Ibu pengasuh itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata piring saat sebelumnya berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan berita televisi.

"Itu salah pemerintah kita juga. Kenapa harus menempatkan masyarakat di zona yang berbeda-beda. Yang kaya dengan yang kaya sedang yang miskin dengan yang miskin, aturan apa itu!"

"Yonna jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku mengatakan kenyataannya Bibi. Siapapun akan memberontak saat diperlakukan seperti sampah dan dikucilkan ditempat mengerikan itu. Aku heran kenapa sistem pemerintah ini masih bertahan hingga sekarang padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada yang adil didalamnya. Memuakkan."

Berbeda dengan negara lain didunia ini, negara mereka bertahan dengan sistem kasta di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini. Bukan dilihat dari darah kebangsawanan seperti sistem monarki tapi dilihat dari seberapa produktif orang itu dalam menghasilkan uang.

Ya, semakin kau kaya semakin tinggi derajat yang kau dapatkan.

Hal ini membuat masyarakat mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Mereka yang kaya tak ingin bercampur dengan mereka yang miskin dan tak berguna. Mereka yang berkuasa tak sudi mengurus para penjahat dan gelandangan.

Alhasih mereka menempatkan mereka semua jauh di selatan negara ini, sebuah zona hitam yang berisi orang-orang tersisihkan. Orang-orang yang dianggap menganggu dan tak berguna. Orang-orang kelas bawah.

Sedangkan jauh di utara negara ini, berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah kota modern yang berisi para orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa. Sebuah zona putih dengan segala kemewahan dan fasilitas negara. Tempat untuk orang-orang kelas atas.

Begitu bertolak belaka.

Begitu ironis.

Begitu tak adil.

"Itu bukan urusan orang-orang seperti kita Yonna. Hidup seperti ini saja kita sudah patut mensyukurinya."

Yonna hanya berdecak. Mereka memang bukan orang-orang kelas atas tapi mereka juga bukan bagian dari masyarakat kelas bawah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menempati sebuah zona yang menjadi jarak antara hitam dan putih. Mengisi bagian abu-abu yang tersisa. Orang-orang sederhana yang ingin hidup damai tanpa masuk di kedua wilayah itu.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa masuk ke kota utama di utara tapi juga tak ingin menjadi bagian kota mati di selatan. Mereka adalah orang-orang tengah. Orang-orang yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat. Orang-orang yang hanya menurut tanpa bisa melawan. Seperti figuran yang tak dibayar.

Entah mana yang lebih menyedihkan, mereka atau orang-orang kelas bawah?

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae duduk berhadapan di bangku kelas mereka. Mereka saling menatap sebelum lengan Donghae menangkap tubuh kecil Hyukjae didekapannya. Tersenyum lebar, Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya sekuat ia bisa.

"Ah!"

Donghae segera melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar teriakan Hyukjae akibat dipeluk terlalu erat. Mereka saling melihat sebentar sebelum Donghae kembali memeluk Hyukjae.

"Ah!"

Lagi, pelukannya terlalu erat. Tapi Donghae justru terkekeh dan kembali mengulanginya hanya untuk mendengar pekikan Hyukjae lagi karena dipeluk terlalu erat. Hyukjae sendiri yang berkali-kali merasakan tulangnya kesakitan ikut terkekeh.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sakit."

"Mau kupeluk lagi?"

"Mau."

Dan hal yang sama kembali terulang. Benar-benar tidak ada kapoknya. Tingkah mereka memang kadang aneh dan susah dimengerti orang lain. Seakan-akan mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Donghae!"

Keduanya menengok kepintu kayu usang kelas mereka, ada wali kelas mereka disana melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Donghae! Kemari!"

Donghae berjalan mendekat mendengarkan wali kelasnya berbicara. Anak itu menganguk lalu berdadah ria pada Hyukjae dan mengatakan ia akan pergi sebentar sebelum berjalan mengikuti gurunya. Wali kelasnya mengatakan jika ia harus ikut keruangan kepala sekolah sekarang, bukan sesuatu yang buruk, hanya menyapa tamu itulah yang dikatakan wali kelasnya.

Saat sampai di ruang kepala sekolah Donghae terkejut mendapati banyak sekali orang disana. Ada beberapa murid kakak kelasnya, kepala sekolahnya, dan beberapa orang asing berpakaian rapi dan mahal disana.

"Ayo berdiri disini." Donghae menurut saat wali kelasnya menyuruhnya berdiri berjejer bersama kakak kelasnya yang lain.

Dari seluruh orang asing di ruangan itu, iris cokelat Donghae terpaku pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk dengan penuh kharisma di kursi sofa sekolah mereka yang usang dan hampir rusak.

"Sekolah kami mungkin memang sangat sederhana tapi kami memiliki para siswa yang berprestasi Tuan Lee."

Kepala sekolah itu berbicara seramah yang ia bisa. Mencoba mengambil hati jutawan kaya dari masyarakat kelas atas yang datang disekolah. Seorang yang kelebihan uang dan ingin membuangnya kepada masyarakat biasa seperti mereka. Sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sekolah mereka yang begitu sederhana.

"Meski dengan keterbatasan sekolah kami, hal itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk belajar. Ah yang ini Dongho, dia murid terpintar di kelasnya. Kalau gadis kecil ini Yuri dia begitu gemar membaca."

Tak peduli sekeras apapun Kepala sekolah itu mencoba mengesankan Tuan Besar kaya raya itu pada kenyataannya orang terhormat itu tak merespon. Bahkan menatap anak-anak itu pun tidak, membuat Kepala sekolah itu khawatir bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk sekolah mereka mendapat songkongan dana dermawan dari orang kelas atas. Namun raut wajah khawatirnya menghilang saat melihat anak termuda yang berdiri paling ujung.

Kepala sekolah itu berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae yang hanya mengerjap tak mengerti situasi disekitarnya.

"Tuan, anak ini bernama Donghae. Dia dalah anak terpintar disekolah kami."Jutawan itu tak merespon masih dengan kediamannya yang begitu dingin. Tapi Kepala Sekolah itu tak menyerah, ia menepuk pundak kecil Donghae.

" Maksudku dia benar-benar pintar, Tuan. "

Kepala Sekolah itu menuntun Donghae mendekati meja yang berada tepat didepan Sang Jutawan. Kepala sekolah itu mengambil pensilnya lalu menuliskan sebaris deretan angka di sana.

Sebuah soal matematika. Logaritma dan aljabar. Sebuah soal yang tak seharusnya dimengerti oleh anak seusia Donghae. Kepala sekolah itu memberikan pensilnya pada anak itu, memberikan isyarat agar Donghae mengerjakannya. Kepala sekolah ini tak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

Dengan lincah dan seperti tak berfikir tangan kecil itu menulis angka-angka untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal hitungan didepannya. Iris kelam laki-laki berkharisma itu bergerak, melihat anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu menyelesaikan soal hitungannya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Donghae memang berbeda dengan anak-anak pada umumnya. Donghae memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lain.

Donghae memiliki otak yang sangat istimewa.

Semua guru dan kepala sekolah mengetahui hal ini. Kalau bisa mereka sebenarnya ingin agar Donghae lompat kelas. Tapi sayangnya Donghae akan tetap menjadi Donghae, mana mau dia dipisahkan dari Hyukjaenya yang manis. Jangankan pindah kelas, pindah bangku saja ia tidak mau.

Laki-laki kaya itu mengambil pensil dari tangan Donghae lalu memberikan sebuah deretan soal hitungan lainnya. Donghae kembali mengerjakannya tanpa bertanya. Dia tak sadar saat soal-soal yang selanjutanya datang lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Anak ini tak sadar jika taraf soal yang ia kerjakan perlahan meningkat hingga ke level yang tak masuk akal dikerjakan oleh anak seusianya. Namun pada kenyataanya dia mengerjakannya dengan benar. Penalaran dan kecerdasannya luar biasa.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah satu-satunya yang keluar dari orang itu. Suaranya begitu berat dan berwibawa. Donghae merasakan rasa dingin di punggunya saat iris kelam itu menatapnya dalam. Itu menakuti Donghae sebenarnya tapi anehnya tubuhnya justru kaku ditempat, tak bisa bergerak.

"Donghae."

Setelah itu laki-laki jutawan itu tak bicara sama sekali. Bahkan hingga Donghae perlahan berjalan ke pintu dan keluar, laki-laki itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya mata kelamnya yang tak lepas dari anak sepuluh tahun itu. Hanya tatapanya yang seakan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan namun tak seorang pun bisa menebak.

Tapi Donghae tak peduli. Dia hanya anak kecil. Seperti kejadian tak penting lainnya yang sering Donghae alami, orang kaya menyeramkan itu terlupakan saat Donghae kembali menemukan Hyukjae duduk dikelas dan tersenyum begitu cerah untuknya.

Otaknya hampir mengapus keseluruhan ingatan tentang kejadian di ruang kepala sekolah itu kalau saja tiga hari berikutnya saat ia pulang sekolah bergandengan tangan dengan Hyukjae iris cokelatnya tidak kembali menemukan orang-orang berpakaian rapi tersebut ada di panti asuhan mereka.

Ibu pengasuh mereka mendekat pada Donghae, berlutut menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Donghae melihat tatapan ibu pengasuhnya yang tak biasa. Tatapan yang membuat Donghae gelisah tiba-tiba. Dan kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari suara lembut ibu pengasuh mereka mampu membuat dua anak ini terdiam.

"Donghae, kau akan diadopsi."

.

.

.

Yonna memijit pelipisnya, merasakan migrain yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tangisan dan isakan itu tak berhenti hingga malam hari seperti ini. Wanita itu duduk di tempat tidur sebelum kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul kusen tempat tidur.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menangis dikolong tempat tidur?!"

Perkataan Yonna ini malah direspon dengan suara tangisan dan isakan yang semakin keras. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah dia kesabaran mengahadapi dua anak ini.

"Ayolah, keluar dari sana dan dengarkan _Nonna_ sebentar. Hem?"

Tak ada respon, masih saja betah menangis kedua anak ini. Wanita muda itu menghela nafas, anak-anak keras kepala.

"Hei, tak akan ada adopsi jika kalian memang tidak mau."

Sanyup-sayup tangisan itu mulai samar terdengar sebelum dua kepala kecil Donghae dan Hyukjae muncul di kolong tempat tidur. Wajah mereka basah oleh air mata, dan tatapan memohon mereka benar-benar membuat Yonna tak tega.

"Benarkah? Tidak adopsi?"

"Aku tidak akan diadopsi kan, _Nonna_?"

Dengan lembut Yonna membantu kedua anak itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Keduanya menurut meski tangan kecil mereka masih memengang satu sama lain begitu erat.

Takut dipisahkan.

"Tentu saja. Donghae tidak akan diadopsi jika Donghae memang tidak menginginkannya." Wanita itu berkata lembut sambil membersihkan lamat-lamat serta debu di tubuh keduanya. Ia heran kenapa dua anak ini begitu hoby bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur yang kotor dan berdebu.

"Jadi aku boleh tetap tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Dengan Hyukkie?"

Yonna tersenyum lalu mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Dengan Hyukkie."

"Tapi bibi mengatakan jika Donghae akan diadopsi..." Yonna langsung memeluk keduanya saat mereka kembali terisak. Terutama Hyukjae yang memang terkenal cengeng. Mengusap kepala serta punggunya menenangkan.

"Sssh, tenang sayang. Tidak ada yang akan diadopsi, percaya pada _Nonna_. _Ne_?"

Keduanya melihat satu sama lain sebelum dengan pelan mereka mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis dan berikan Nonna ciuman."

Masih dengan banjir air mata dan isakan, kedua anak ini dengan lugu saling menempelkan bibir. Membuat Yonna yang melihatnya harus dengan susah payah menahan tawanya. Ia tak mau kembali menyulut tangis Donghae dan Hyukjae akibat ia tertawakan. Tapi sungguh, mereka benar-benar lucu!

Yonna membantu keduanya mengusap air mata mereka tanpa tahu ibu pengasuh mereka sejak tadi melihat ketiganya di depan pintu kamar. Wanita paruh baya itu mengehela nafas. Tadi siang panti asuhan mereka kedatangan tamu tak terduga. Orang-orang suruhan dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi dan mobil mengkilap. Mereka mengatakan jika Tuan Besar mereka berniat mengadopsi Donghae menjadi anak angkat beliau.

Pengasuh itu tak terkejut jika berita itu menjadi hal mengerikan ditelinga Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka tak akan mau jika salah satu dari mereka diambil. Tak bisa melihat satu sama lain menjadi momok paling menakutkan bagi mereka. Masih jelas diingatannya betapa keras teriakkan Donghae tadi siang, berteriak jika ia tidak mau diadopsi sebelum menangis di kolong tempat tidur bersama Hyukjae seharian.

Karena anaknya sendiri tidak mau, mereka sebagai pengasuh bisa apa? Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menurutinya. Segala bujuk rayu benar-benar tak mempan untuk anak secerdas Donghae.

Wanita itu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya. Mematikan lampu depan karena malam sudah semakin larut. Anak-anak asuhnya juga sudah digiring Yonna untuk naik ketempat tidur mereka masing-masih. Malam semakin sunyi dan kini yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam dinding, menemani Hyukjae yang masih belum terlelap. Ia terjaga, iris hitamnya terus menatap Donghae yang tidur disebelahnya.

Ia takut memejamkan matanya.

Ia takut jika ia tertidur sebentar saja maka Donghae akan hilang keesokan harinya.

Anak ini beringsut mencari kehangatan Donghae. Membuat satu yang lain ikut terjaga.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae aku takut."

"Apa ada serangga lagi diselimutmu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng sebelum memeluk Donghae seerat yang ia bisa. Sekuat yang ia mampu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian." Hyukjae kembali terisak.

Tangan kecil Donghae terulur lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan.

"Tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya."

.

.

.

Ibu pengasuh itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah megah itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Seorang berpakaian rapi dengan ramah mengantarnya menemui sang tuan rumah setelah sebelumnya mengatakan dari mana serta ada keperluan apa. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong . Sebelum laki-laki didepannya itu membuka pintu dan menuntunnya masuk.

Itu adalah ruang kerja. Dengan seorang yang sumuran dengannya duduk membaca berkas-berkas dengan serius.

"Tuan, wanita ini dari panti asuhan. Beliau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda."

Tuan Rumah itu perlahan mendongak, mata kelamnya menatap wanita pengasuh panti asuhan itu. Wanita itu mendekat sebelum menunduk sopan dan memberi salam.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu waktu anda , Tuan Lee."

Lelaki itu tak merespon, masih diam dengan aura dinginya yang serasa membekukan ruangan itu.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika permintaan adopsi yang anda minta tidak bisa kami kabulkan."

Wanita itu kembali meneruskannya.

"Sebelumnya kami pihak panti asuhan begitu berterima kasih atas perhatian anda terhadap panti asuhan kami yang begitu sederhana. Tapi Donghae, anak itu menolak untuk diadopsi. Karena itu kami tidak bisa menyetujui permintaan adopsi anda, Tuan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

Proses adopsi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pihak pengasuh dan calon orang tua angkat saja saat si anak belum mengerti keadaan sekitarnya. Namun jika si anak sudah bisa memutuskan sesuatu dan mengerti keadaan disekitarnya maka keputusan tertinggi ada pada si anak itu sendiri, dan orang dewasa tak berhak ikut campur.

Ibu pengasuh itu terdiam menunggu Tuan rumah itu berbicara sesuatu namun saat tak ada respon apapun wanita itu memuruskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda Tuan Lee. Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf." Wanita itu kembali menunduk lalu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Tuan rumah yang masih menatap pintu tempat wanita itu berlalu dengan iris kelamnya yang begitu dingin. Ibu pengasuh itu sama sekali tak tahu jika penolakan ini justru menjadi pemicu segalanya.

.

.

.

Kedua anak itu berjongkong di halaman samping panti asuhan. Mereka cekikikan sambil menggambar tokoh-tokoh lucu ditanah, bermain dengan imajinasi mereka.

"Itu rumah Hyukkie?" Tunjuk Donghae pada gambar yang baru saja selesai Hyukjae buat.

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu tersenyum begitu cerah pada Donghae.

"Rumahku dan rumah Donghae."

"Aku juga boleh tinggal disana?"

"Tentu saja! Kan kita akan bersama selamanya."

Donghae langsung tersenyum bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia lupa.

"Rumahnya berwarna putih dan punya banyak sekali jendela kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat pantai sepuasnya."

"Rumahnya dekat pantai?"

"Em! Donghae kan suka laut jadi kita tinggal dekat pantai saja."

Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae dengan riang. Hyukjaenya yang manis, yang selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia. Walau mungkin hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah kebahagian yang begitu kecil, namun berarti segalanya bagi dua anak ini.

Panggilan dari ibu pengasuh mereka membuat keduanya bangkit. Jemari mereka secara alami saling mencari sebelum terpaut erat. Keduanya tersenyum berjalan riang menuju bangunan panti asuhan mereka. Kedua tangan mereka yang terpaut berayun disetiap langkah yang mereka ambil bersama.

Begitu erat, seakan mengalirkan kasih sayang yang tak nampak mata. Seakan hanya ada kata bahagia didalamnya.

Tapi dunia ini punya aturan. Dimana sebuah keberuntungan harus dibayar dengan kesialan. Sebuah kebahagiaan harus dibayar dengan kesakitan yang setimpal. Itu adalah hukum alam. Bahkan jika hal itu nampak tak adil sekalipun hal ini berlaku mutlak dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya.

Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan itu terdiam tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja puluhan petugas imigrasi datang ketempat mereka. Seluruh anak-anak segera meninggalkan makan siang mereka dimeja saat para petugas itu masuk tanpa permisi. Mereka berkumpul dibelakang pengasuh mereka mencari perlindungan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Sapaan ramah wanita pengasuh itu ditanggapi dingin oleh orang-orang itu.

"Panti asuhan ini tak terdaftar resmi oleh negara. Dan semua anak itu adalah anak-anak dari selatan bukan?"

Kedua wanita itu saling melihat. Mereka tak tahu mengenai hal itu. Panti asuhan ini sudah berdiri sangat lama dengan mengandalkan dana dari para dermawan.

"Tu-tunggu, Tuan. Pasti ada kesalahan, panti asuhan kami sudah ada sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin tak terdaftar?"

"Itu kenyataanya nyonya. Dan anak-anak ini, kami akan membawa mereka semua."

"Apa?!"

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? BAWA MEREKA SEMUA!"

Keributan itu tak terelakkan, bagaimana tangisan para anak-anak yatim piatu itu saat mereka dipaksa keluar dari satu-satunya rumah mereka.

"Berhenti tuan! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini pada mereka!"

"Kasihani mereka,Tuan!"

Hyukjae mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae sekuat Donghae mengenggamnya saat beberapa orang asing itu mulai mengambil satu persatu anak-anak panti asuhan. Menyeret mereka dengan paksa memasuki sebuah truk besar yang penuh jeruji besi. Selayaknya tahanan yang akan digiring kepanjara. Tak dipedulikannya dua wanita lemah yang menangis meminta ampun pada mereka. Sedikit meminta belas kasih akan anak-anak malang yang akan mereka bawa pergi entah kemana.

Ditengah kekacauan itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hitam datang di tengah kerumunan, menghentikan para petugas imigrasi itu sejenak. Donghae tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang datang kesekolahnya dulu, orang-orang yang juga pernah datang kepanti asuhan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Para laki-laki bersetelan itu mendekati Donghae dan Hyukjae yang akan dimasukan ke truk imigrasi. Tanpa peringatan salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan Donghae, mengagetkan kedua anak itu.

"Dia milik kami."

Petugas itu mengangguk sebelum menarik Hyukjae masuk ke truk imigrasi. Keadaan itu terlihat bagai mimpi buruk bagi kedua bocah ini saat mereka ditarik kearah yang berlawanan.

"Hyuk!Andwe! Hyukkie!"

"Hae! Donghae!"

Kedua tangan kecil yang saling bertaut itu tak kuasa melawan tenaga orang dewasa, hingga pada akhirnya jemari mereka yang sekuat tenaga mereka jaga untuk tetap terjalin itu terlepas sudah. Menyisakan jarak yang tiba-tiba saja hadir bagai bencana. Jarak yang semakin lama semakin melebar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Detik itu juga ketakutan mereka yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Detik itu juga mereka tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dipisahkan.

Hyukjae mulai menangis meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, sedangkan Donghae berontak sekuat tenaga dengan tangan terulur ingin mengapai Hyukjae. Dada mereka semakin sesak disetiap langkah yang menjauhkan mereka. Tangisan mereka semakin keras saat perlawanan mereka terasa sia-sia.

Teriakan Donghae terdengar begitu keras saat melihat Hyukjae dipaksa masuk kedalam truk. Akal sehatnya menghilang saat pintu truk itu tertutup menelan sosok Hyukjae dari pandangannya.

Tidak. Jangan Hyukjaenya.

Laki-laki itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Donghae mengigitnya brutal. Dengan begitu liar anak itu lepas dari cengkramannya tepat saat truk imigrasi itu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan.

Donghae berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sekuat tenaganya. Meski pada kenyataannya truk itu justru semakin menjauh darinya. Jarak itu semakin lama semakin melabar.

"Hyuk! Hyukkie!"

Ada Hyukjae ditruk itu.

Mereka membawa pergi Hyukjaenya.

Anak ini jatuh berguling di tanah berbatu dengan begitu keras, tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan jika saat ini kedua lututnya bersimbah darah, Donghae tetap kembali berdiri dan berlari. Rasa sakitnya sudah tak terasa dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya kehilangan Hyukjae.

Tak sekalipun ia berhenti memanggil nama Hyukjae. Tak sedetikpun ia berfikir untuk berhenti berlari kalau saja orang-orang itu tak menangkapnya kembali.

Air matanya mengalir deras saat iris cokelatnya perlahan kehilangan truk besar itu. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin keras saat kenyataan Hyukjae menghilang dari hadapannya terpapar. Tubuhnya mengkelijang, memberontak tidak ingin percaya. Dengan terisak dan meraung-raung anak malang ini terus memanggil nama Hyukjae berkali-kali.

Hyukjaenya yang lenyap, menghilang meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dengan ketakutan dan keputusasaannya.

.

.

.

Blam

Pintu besar itu tertutup tepat saat Donghae bisa bangkit setelah sebelumnya dilemparkan dengan kasar oleh orang-orang itu. Anak itu langsung menggedor pintu, memukul-mukul pintu kayu itu dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

"Buka pintunya!Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Percumah pintu itu terkunci rapat. Tak pedulu seberapa keras ia berteriak. Seberapa keras ia memukul.

Perlahan pukulan tangan Donghae melemah, perlahan teriakannya berubah menjadi isakan sejurus dengan tubuhnya yang merosot dilantai marmer. Ia kembali menangis.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku paman... biarkan aku pergi.. mereka membawa Hyukkie, mereka membawanya pergi."

Donghae ingin keluar dari sini. Donghae ingin bertemu Hyukjae.

Tangisannya terhenti seketika saat mendengar seseorang memutar kunci pintu. Tubuhnya reflek mundur saat seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

Ada di depannya sekarang sosok penuh kharisma dan wibawa yang tak bisa dilawan. Laki-laki paruh baya yang ia lihat disekolah. Laki-laki yang memberinya soal matematika lalu menanyai namanya.

Tapi bukan saatnya peduli akan hal itu sekarang. Fokus Donghae teralihkan saat melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar di balik tubuh besar laki-laki jutawan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja berlari menuju pintu keluar mendahului pikirannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kalau saja tubuh kecilnya tidak ditarik dan dibanting dengan kasar dilantai marmer.

Donghae tak menyerah, ia kembali bangkit, dengan keras kepala ia kembali berlari menuju pintu tapi tubuhnya sudah ditangkap duluan. Kedua lengannya di paksa diam ditempat tak peduli seberapa keras ia berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian orang jahat! KALIAN ORANG JA-"

PLAK

Suara tamparan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tubuh Donghae terlempar begitu saja. Anak itu terdiam sebelum perlahan memegangi pipinya yang perih, sudut bibirnya berdarah menandakan seberapa keras tamparan itu menghantam wajahnya.

Donghae begitu terkejut. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia diperlakukan dengan begitu keras oleh orang dewasa. Hal ini jelas meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam, meninggalkan trauma.

Iris cokelat itu melihat laki-laki dewasa yang berdiri begitu angkuh didepannya. Tatapan itu begitu dingin hingga tubuh Donghae merinding ketakutan. Membekukan syarafnya, membunuh mentalnya.

"Berhenti bertikah seperti itu."

"Berhenti melawan dan jangan membuatku semakin marah."

Nada itu begitu datar namun siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa kata-kata orang ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari bentakan paling keras sekalipun.

Tuan Lee berbalik, meninggalkan Donghae dengan pintu yang kembali terkunci diikuti secretarisnya yang setia. Seorang laki-laki bermarga Kim. Seorang laki-laki yang hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas seluruh kejadian didepannya.

"Tuan."Panggilannya itu berhasil membuat Tuan Lee menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan. Maksud saya orang-orang panti asuhan itu, bukankah mengirim mereka ke selatan terlalu kejam?"

Secretaris Kim langsung menunduk saat iris kelam Tuannya melirik tajam.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya hanya berfikir tidak seharusnya kita memisahkan anak ini dengan keluarganya dipanti asuhan. Saya masih berfikir bahwa Tuan bisa mengadopsinya tanpa perlu bertindak sejauh ini."

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan penghalang."

"Tuan?"

"Ikatan seperti itu hanya akan menjadi masalah di masa depan, hanya akan membuatnya lemah."

Sekretaris Kim terdiam.

"Dia akan menjadi anakku, karena itu dia harus hidup seperti caraku."

Dengan itu Tuan Lee kembali melangkan meninggalkan bawahannya yang setia. Secretaris Kim hampir lupa siapa yang ia hadapi. Tuannya yang begitu dingin dan arogan. Selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan setelah fonis dokter yang mengatakan ia tak akan mempunyai keturunan akibat kemandulannya, Tuan Lee menjadi semakin ambisius. Keambisiusannya itu tercermin pada obsesinya untuk bocah lugu bernama Donghae itu.

Seorang anak yang jenius namun bernasib malang.

Bocah yatim piatu yang membuat kelebihanya justru menjadi sesuatu yang memperangkapnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia ada disini. Anak ini sudah kehilangan hitungannya, yang ia tahu begitu truk itu membawa mereka kemari seluruh anak-anak panti asuhan di pisahkan, di becah belah. Mereka semua menyebar entah di mana meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri disini.

Disebuah pertambangan yang penuh akan orang-orang yang mengerikan. Hyukjae dipaksa membawa alat-alat berat dan bekerja. Mencongkel dinding bebatuan hanya untuk menemukan sejumput harta yang bukan miliknya.

Setiap hari tubuh kecilnya terpontang-panting oleh kerasnya tempat ini. Mencoba bertahan dengan apa yang tersisa padanya. Mencoba tetap hidup meski setiap hari serasa seperti akan mati. Berpengang pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada selimut hangat disini, tak ada makanan yang begitu enak seperti buatan pengasuhnya disini, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya disini, dan tidak ada Donghae disini.

Tak ada Donghae yang selalu memengang tangannya, memelukya saat ia ketakutan. Hanya dia seorang diri.

Bahkan saat tubuhnya makin melemah akibat tak tahan dengan rutinitas berat dan tertular wabah orang-orang itu tak coba membantunya. Justru menjadikannya satu dengan orang-orang yang juga penyakitan. Memperlakukannya seperti sampah.

Hyukjae mencoba mendekat pada satu-satunya sumber air bersih ditempat itu. Tubuhnya yang panas dan penuh bintik-bintik merah mengigil terkena angin malam. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan iris hitam yang begitu layu. Seperti sebuah boneka rusak yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dibuang.

Tangan pucatnya yang kecil mencoba menangkup air untuknya minum. Mencoba meraup satu-satunya sumber hidupnya sebelum iris hitamnya menemukan tetesan darah yang bercampur dengan air mengalir itu. Hyukjae menyentuh hidungnya, begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari sana.

Dengan gemetar karena ketakutan anak itu mencoba membasuh darah dihidungnya, namun bukannya berhenti hal itu justru membuat darah dihidungnya semakin banyak mengalir. Ia mulai menangis ketakutan, menunduk masih berusaha menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau berhenti... Donghae darahnya tak mau berhenti, _ottokeh_?!"

Tapi Donghae tak ada disana.

"Hae, tolong aku... tidak mau berhenti."

Ia terisak, menangis tersedu sebelum tubuhnya menyerah merebah ditanah membiarkan darah dihidungnya terus mengalir. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hae..."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Donghae aku takut."

Rasa sakit yang paling terasa bukanlah pada tubuhnya yang kesakitan, tapi pada hatinya yang begitu rapuh. Sakit dihatinya karena Hyukjae tahu sekeras apapun ia memanggil, Donghae tak akan pernah datang. Sebanyak apapun Hyukjae memohon, tak akan pernah dikabulkan.

Maka ia menangis. Menangis dan terus memanggil nama Donghae, karena hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tersadar.

"Hae..."

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat begitu jelas dari jendela besar penuh dengan ornamen besi di kamar itu. Bahkan sinar bulan dengan leluasa menyusup masuk membuat sosok Donghae yang duduk diam dilantai terlihat. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan kepala merebah. Lebam baru terlihat di wajahnya akibat pukulan yang ia dapat karena mencoba melarikan diri.

Perlahan air matanya meleleh sebelum terisak mengingat bagaimana Hyukjae dibawa pergi darinya.

"Hyuk..."

Setiap malam ia akan menangis. Setiap malam ia akan memanggil Hyukjae berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa Hyukjae akan muncul dihadapannya. Tersenyum hangat untuknya.

"Hyukkie..."

Tapi pada akhirnya itu hanya harapan kosong. Harapan kosong yang semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sekretaris Kim yang datang membawa obat-abatan. Ia selalu tak tega melihat anak ini. Tuannya berencana segera membawa Donghae ke utara, ke kota utama. Karena itu anak ini dipaksa mengikuti persiapan mulai dari sopan santun dan akademik, mendisiplinkan anak ini tak peduli apa. Tuan Lee tak akan segan bertindak keras saat anak ini tak mau menuruti kata-katanya. Membuat luka baru di raga dan jiwa anak ini.

Donghae begitu terkejut saat sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh lengannya, ia segera menempisnya sebelum berangsur mundur tapi secretaris Kim tak menyerah ia kembali mencoba meraih lengan Donghae yang terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu." Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Donghae berhenti berontak.

Kini lelaki lembut itu bisa mengoleskan saleb pada Donghae dengan tenang. Lalu membawa kompres untuk lebam di wajah anak kecil ini.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sedih."

Donghae tak bereaksi.

"Aku tahu kau membenci kami karena memisahkanmu dari keluargamu."

Bukan hanya memisahkannya, tapi merampas satu-satunya miliknya.

"Tapi untuk sekarang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk hal itu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

Tangan Donghae mencengkram, meski ia tak merespon tapi ia mendengar. Sebuah figur seorang anak yang ditenggelamkan oleh keputusasaan. Secretaris Kim menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, hal ini tak bisa dicegah karena sekarang kau sangat lemah." Kompres itu berpindah ke lebam lainnya.

"Kau begitu lemah dan tak bisa melawan. Kau butuh kekuatan yang lebih jika ingin melawan. Kau butuh senjata jika ingin berperang."

Lelaki itu melihat perlahan Donghae mendongak menatapnya. Memperlihatkan iris cokelat yang mengandung sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lainya.

"Untuk sekarang bersabarlah, bertahan adalah satu-satunya jalan. Lalu bangun kekuatanmu sendiri."

Secretaris Kim kembali berdiri setelah selesai mengobati Donghae.

"Bangunlah kekuatanmu sendiri hingga tak ada yang bisa merobohkannya lagi."

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, iris hitamnnya bergerak-gerak menandakan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul sempurna.

" _Hyung_ , dia bangun! Anak ini bangun!"

Telingan Hyukjae mendengar suara asing disekitarnya saat dia mulai terbangun sempurna. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langi putih yang penuh lamat-lamat dan debu. Dimana dia? Terakhir kali yang ia ingat ia tertidur ditanah pertambangan.

"Heechul _Hyung_!"

Teriakan itu membuat Hyukjae tersadar bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ada seorang laki-laki muda yang duduk disamping ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dengan tubuhnya yang lemah dan tak bertenaga ia beringsut menjauh.

"Hei jangan takut."

" _Wae_ Sungmin- _ah_?" Satu lagi seorang laki-laki asing datang.

"Anak ini sadar _Hyung_. Anak yang kita temukan selamat di pertambangan."

Heechul mendekati ranjang, terkejut melihat anak kecil yang tak sadarkan diri hampir empat hari itu kini membuka matanya.

"Benar-benar anak yang beruntung. Kau satu-satunya yang selamat dari wabah, bocah."

Hyukjae tak memperhatikan perkataan mereka, ia terlalu panik saat mendapati orang asing didepannya. Bahkan tubuhnya hampir jatuh dari kasur jika saja Sungmin tak menangkap lengannya dan membawanya kembali berbaring dengan benar.

"Hei nak jangan takut. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini. Kami adalah dokter." Dengan ceria Sungmin menyelimutinya kembali.

"Istirahatlah sekarang, akan kubawakan makanan setelah ini jadi kau bisa segera minum obat supaya cepat sembuh."

Sungmin tahu benar bagaimana berbicara dengan anak kecil. Dokter itu berkata begitu manis pada Hyukjae yang tetap bungkam.

Hari-hari berikutnya hanya Hyukjae habiskan di atas ranjang besi berkarat itu. Sehari dua kali para dokter itu akan menyapanya dan membawakan makanan untuknya. Bintik merah ditubuhnya sudah mulai menghilang dan tubuhnya semakin membaik. Hanya saja ia masih tak mau bicara pada orang-orang ditempat ini. Hidup dipertambangan selama beberapa minggu membuatnya belajar untuk tetap diam apapun yang terjadi. Karena keributan hanya akan membawanya pada masalah.

"Arrg!"

Hyukjae terkejut saat melihat Sungmin membawa seorang yang penuh akan luka berbaring diranjang sebelanya. Raut wajah dokter itu begitu panik namun tetap terlihat cekatan mengatasi pasiennya.

Iris hitam anak itu melihat bagaimana orang terluka itu berteriak kesakitan saat Sungmin mulai menjahit lukanya. Ada darah dimana-mana dan bau anti septik menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Sungmin! Aku butuh bantuan disini cepat!"

"Hyung, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Orang ini hampir mati Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengumpat, terpaksa meninggalkan pasiennya yang belum sempat diperban setelah jahitannya selesai. Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan orang yang mengerang kesakitan disampingnya.

Anak itu terdiam mengamati jahitan baru di lengan orang itu, lalu pada gulungan kain kasa yang belum sempat digunakan.

Entah keberanian dari mana perlahan kaki-kaki kecil itu menapak lantai. Hyukjae berjalan mendekati orang terluka itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan kecilnya mengambil kain kasa itu sebelum menyentuh lengan terjahit mengejutkan orang terluka itu.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Hyukjae dengan begitu hati-hati membalut jahitan itu dengan perban. Begitu seringnya Donghae terluka membuat Hyukjae belajar hal-hal seperti ini dari ibu pengasuhnya.

Saat Sungmin kembali ia dikejutkan dengan lengan orang itu yang sudah terperban dengan begitu rapi. Iris caramelnya melihat Hyukjae yang berdiri tak jauh dari orang terluka itu lalu kembali pada balutan perban yang rapi.

Dokter itu perlahan tersenyum saat mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mendekati anak itu, tangan Sungmin mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut.

"Anak baik."

Hyukjae hanya menunduk meremas jemarinya.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Sungmin membungkuk mencoba menemukan iris hitam anak ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuk..."

Terdengar sangat pelan dan lirih.

"Hem?"

"Hyukjae."

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terbalut oleh kemeja mini dan celana kain pendek yang begitu rapi. Kaki kecilnya tertutup oleh sepatu kulit dengan bahan yang begitu nyaman. Rambutnya di potong lebih pendek dan tersisir rapi.

Secretaris Kim mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan dibawa ke utara. Ia akan dibawa ke kota utama. Jauh meninggalkan Hyukjae yang entah berada dimana.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari langit biru yang terlihat di jendela kamarnya.

Secretaris Kim terdiam sejenak mengamati Donghae. Sejak hari itu anak ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam, begitu penurut, dan tak melawan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dikirkan anak ini, tak ada yang bisa menebak isi hatinya.

Dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu mendekati Donghae.

"Tuan Muda."

Panggilan itu membuat Donghae mendongak.

Begitu asing.

Untuk pertama kalinya telinganya mendengar panggilan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tuan Muda, Ayah anda sudah menunggu. Pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat."

Dengan kehampaan yang tersisa Donghae bangkit berdiri sebelum melangkah keluar diikuti bawahannya.

Menyimpan kesakitanya, membungkam teriakannya.

Bertahan. Itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Threeshot untuk Haehyukday kemarin.

Ini bukan action ya, bukan juga crime, gak akan ada adegan tembak-tembakan. Ini hanya bercerita tentang ikatan.

Semoga suka :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 **With You**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/Angst/** **Romance/ThreeShot**

 **Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh.**

.

.

.

Ini adalah bagian utara negara ini, tempat kota utama berada. Tempat pusat pemerintahan serta pusat ekonomi negara ini berjalan. Gedung-gedunng pencakar langit dengan arsitektur yang artistik ada disetiap sudut. Semua fasilitas yang tersedia kelas satu, mulai dari pelayanan umum hingga komunitas khusus.

Dengan biaya serta taraf hidup yang begitu tinggi tak sembarang orang bisa tinggal dan menetap di kota ini. Tak sembarang orang bisa bertahan ditempat ini. Hanya kalangan tertentu. Kalangan dengan jumlah uang yang begitu berlimpah.

"Bukankah itu putra Tuan Lee?"

"Iya benar, wah lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung ternyata."

"Kudengar dia jenius."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, adikku yang dulu sekampus dengannya bilang jika ia mendapat gelar Doktor saat usianya masih dua puluh tahun."

" _Omo_!"

"Dan katanya juga dia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus. Hukum dan bisnis manajement."

Decakan kagum kerumunan gadis ditengah _ballroom_ pesta itu tak terelakan. Mata-mata cantik mereka melirik sosok laki-laki dewasa di ujung sana. Meminum winenya sambil berbicara dengan orang-orang seumurannya, sebelum seorang laki-laki lebih tua lainnya mendekatinya membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah menelan winenya dalam sekali tegukan dia beranjak mengikuti bawahannya, tak sadar membuat kerumunan gadis itu mendesah kecewa karena kepergiannya.

Donghae berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan dinding-dinding penuh lukisan mahal mengikuti sekretaris Kim. Sudah ia duga ini bukan hanya pesta, ayahnya angkatnya tak akan menyuruhnya menghadiri pesta hanya untuk meminum wine dan berbicara basa-basi dengan orang-orang. Akan selalu ada penjelasan disetiap tindakan ayah angkatnya. Tak terkecuali.

"Mereka sudah menunggu anda."

Sekretaris Kim membukakan pintu besar itu sebelum Donghae melangkah kedalam. Ada jamuan makan malam didalam sana. Dan saat iris cokelatnya melihat sosok Presiden negara ini duduk berhadapan dengan ayah angkatnya, Donghae sama sekali tak terkejut.

Setelah menunduk sopan dan duduk disamping ayah angkatnya, Donghae tak mengatakan apapun. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan dingin. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa isi otaknya yang _outstanding_ itu.

"Senang akhirnya bisa melihat putra anda secara langsung Tuan Lee. Memiliki dua gelar Doktor padahal masih sangat muda, anda benar-benar beruntung Tuan Lee." Pemimpin negara itu tersenyum dengan bola matanya yang melirik kearah laki-laki muda itu.

"Sangat sopan dan tampan, benar bukan Soojung-ah?" Ibu negara itu meminta pendapat putrinya yang duduk tepat di depan Donghae.

Gadis cantik itu melirik Donghae dengan malu-malu, tanda bahwa ia begitu menyukai laki-laki didepannya. Bahkan bibir mungilnya tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya menjawab ibunya dengan anggukan manis, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.

Namun sayang iris cokelat itu tak melihatnya, bahkan sejak awal Donghae tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dia diajarkan untuk selalu diam. Menurut dan tak melawan.

"Saya sangat berharap bahwa putraku dapat mendukung anda untuk pemilu periode berikutnya, mungkin dia belum berpengalaman mengenai politik namun dia cepat belajar."

Bahkan saat ayah angkatnya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya padanya, Donghae tak akan pernah membantah.

"Tentu Tuan Lee, suatu kehormatan jika putra anda bisa menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan. Pemikiran anak muda sangat dibutuhkan untuk negara ini kelak kedepannya. Kurasa putriku akan senang hati bermitra dengan putra anda, dia juga akan ikut andil dalam politik di pemilu berikutnya."

Donghae tak peduli dengan semua pembicaraan ini.

"Terima kasih, ini suatu kehormatan."

Donghae sama sekali tak peduli.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Tuan Lee. Tanpa anda saya juga tak mungkin menduduki posisi ini."

Yang Donghae inginkan hanya semua ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terjeplak dengan begitu kasar. Donghae memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah cepat sambil melempar jasnya sembarangan. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik dasi hitamnya lalu membuka kancing atas kemejannya dalam usaha untuk bernafas. Ia menunduk dengan nafas terengah setelahnya, kedua tangannya bertompang pada sandaran sofa.

Sesak.

Selalu seperti ini. Ayah angkatnya selalu tahu bagaimana mencekiknya secara kasat mata. Uang, kemewahan, kekuasaan, setiap hari Donghae harus bergelut dengan semua itu. Bahkan jika sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun dia menjalaninya, Donghae tak pernah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Donghae menikmatinya. Mentalnya selalu menolak. Yang ada hanya rasa muak yang semakin bertumpuk. Ia sangat membenci semua hal itu.

Ia membenci hidupnya.

Mengingat semua itu justru membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Donghae berjalan mendekati ranjang besarnya. Mengambil botol aspirin di laci meja nakas lalu menelan beberapa tablet tanpa air minum. Ia mengerang saat rasa pahit menjamah lidahnya sebelum perlahan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjangnya yang dingin.

Lama ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum iris cokelatnya melirik jendela besar di samping ranjanganya. Melihat gemerlapnya kota utama dari atas ketinggian. Sebuah kota penuh kesenangan. Sebuah kota yang bisa membuatmu merasa paliang berkuasa tapi juga bisa melahapmu tanpa ampun.

Sudah berapa lama ia terjebak ditempat ini?

Sudah berapa lama hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir tak bisa merasakan emosi apapun?

Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya. Meringkuk seperti janin, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk hatinya yang serasa dibekukan. Untuk setidaknya sebentar saja melupakan segala kecemasan serta tekanan yang seakan mencengkramnya begitu erat.

Perlahan kelopak itu menutup, menyembunyikan iris cokelat itu di peraduannya. Membawa sang pemilik jiwa terbang ke alam mimpi dan lepas dari semuanya.

.

.

.

"AARK!"

"Pendarahan! Ia mengalami pendarahan _Hyung_!"

"Diamlah! Siram lukanya dengan anti septik sebelum infeksi!"

Jisung hanya menuruti perkataan Hyukjae. Ia kembali menuang antiseptik pada luka menganga itu dengan tangan gemetar. Mata kecilnya hampir tak berkedip pada Hyukjae yang sedang berusaha menangani pasien ini. Hyukjae begitu fokus pada luka dihadapannya, ia tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang penuh akan darah atau pada teriakan kesakitan pasiennya yang seperti akan memecahkan gendang telingannya.

"Bantu akau memeganginya, jangan diam saja!" Lagi-lagi seperti orang linglung Jisung hanya menurut. Melihat bagaimana dengan cekatan Hyukjae mulai menjahit luka itu hingga tertutup, sebelum bocah dua belas tahun itu sadar jika pasien yang ditangani mereka tidak lagi berteriak. Justru sekarang diam tak bergerak seperti sudah tak bernyawa. Mata kecil itu membulat.

" _HYUNG_! ORANG INI MATI! MATI _HYUNG_!"

Satu geplakan segera mengantam kepalanya, Hyukjae memukulnya tak kira-kira. Luka mengaga itu kini telah tertutup sempurna.

"Dia hanya pingsan bodoh! Sekarang perban lukanya lalu panggil Sungmin _Hyung_ atau Heechul _Hyung_ untuk memeriksanya."

Hyukjae segera keluar dari sana, niatnya ingin menganti pakaiannya yang penuh akan darah namun saat iris hitamnnya melihat orang-orang penuh luka itu bergeletakan di lorong rumah sakit, ia urung. Dengan cepat ia membantu relawan lainnya yang terlihat begitu kualahan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal tak penting sekarang.

Sebuah insiden ledakan dipertambangan membuat pasien rumah sakit kecil ini membludak tiba-tiba. Hal ini tak sebanding dengan jumlah relawan yang begitu sedikit. Menjahit luka, memperban luka, membersihkan darah adalah hal yang ia lakukan berulang-ulang hari ini.

"Kakek! Kakek!" Tangisan di ujung sana menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

Dengan tergesa Hyukjae mendekati mereka. Hyukjae berniat membantu mengobati luka sang kakek, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tubuh tua itu sudah membujur kaku. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan membiru. Sekali lagi hal yang paling Hyukjae takutkan terjadi. Hal yang paling tak ingin Hyukjae lihat kembali terulang. Melihat mereka yang mati tanpa sempat menerima pengobatan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Hyukjae tetap diam ditempat meski relawan yang lain mulai memindahkan mayat itu. Ia diam ditempat melihat bagaimana anak muda itu meraung menangisi orang yang dicintainya.

Orang yang tak sempat Hyukjae selamatkan.

Dan Hyukjae tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Semua keramaian itu mulai mereda saat subuh menjelang. Rumah sakit kecil itu mulai sunyi saat seluruh pasien mendapatkan pengobatan, meski belum bisa dikatakan layak namun setidaknya mereka sudah mendapat pertolongan awal. Seluruh relawan dan dokter mulai bergantian memeriksa mereka dan memberikan rekan-rekan mereka kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Hyukjae duduk di undakan tangga pintu belakang rumah sakit. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dengan baju yang masih berlumuran darah. Bau darah sudah tak pernah lagi menganggunya karena terlalu terbiasa. Hampir setiap hari ia berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini.

Iris hitamnya melihat pemandangan sekitar yang tak berbeda jauh seperti saat pertama kali ia datang ketempat ini. Tanah tandus, bangunan kumuh, serta asap hasil pencemaran pabrik dan tambang adalah pemandangan yang lazim ditempat ini. Ini adalah kota selatan. Kota mati dan tanpa harapan. Hyukjae mendongak, mungkin hanya satu kelebihan tempat ini. Hyukjae bisa melihat jutaan bintang yang tersebar dan terlihat begitu jelas di langit malam.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Hyukjae menengok, terlihat Sungmin sudah duduk menyebelahinya dengan senyumnya yang khas. Serius, Hyukjae selalu merasa orang ini tak bertambah tua sedikitpun.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau selamatkan hari ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada cerianya, begitu hangat dan menenangkan namun respon semangat Hyukjae yang ia harapkan tak terjadi.

Hyukjae justru terdiam. Ingatannya justru kembali pada orang-orang yang mati hari ini. Meski ia hampir melihat orang mati setiap hari sejak datang ketempat ini, meski ia selalu berhadapan hal yang sama berulang kali. Hyukjae masih tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Hyukjae tak akan pernah terbiasa.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae, Sungmin segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan.

"Jangan pernah menghitung berapa orang yang mati, Hyuk. Tapi hitunglah berapa orang yang berhasil kita selamatkan. Kita semua punya batasan, kau maupun aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang ditempat ini. Kita bukan dewa ataupun Tuhan, kita manusia biasa seperti mereka."

Ya, Sungmin benar. Mereka punya keterbatasan tak peduli setinggi apa harapan orang-orang sakit ini pada mereka. Ditambah lagi Hyukjae bukanlah seorang Dokter seperti Sungmin atau pun Heechul. Ia hanya relawan yang dididik kedua dokter itu hingga mengerti benar bagaimana membantu mereka mengurusi orang-orang yang sakit dan terluka.

Ia bahkan tak memiliki sertifikat resmi apapun yang menandakan ia paham betul mengenai kesehatan. Ingin mendapatkannya dari mana? Tidak ada tempat untuk sekolah di kota mati ini. Tak ada pendidikan formal apapun yang berjalan di selatan kecuali para relawan yang berbaik hati menjadi guru dadakan untuk anak-anak malang ditempat ini. Semua orang hanya diwajibkan bekerja untuk bertahan hidup.

Selama tujuh belas tahun lebih Hyukjae mengenal tempat ini. Selama itu pula ia mencoba bertahan hidup semampu yang ia bisa. Mencoba menghadapi kenyataan serta takdir yang memenjarakannya ditempat ini.

Mencoba menerimanya meski batinnya berteriak. Mencoba menjalaninya meski terpaksa. Hyukjae kembali melihat langit malam yang begitu gemerlap.

"Kapan tempat ini akan berubah, _Hyung_?"

"Entahlah, Hyuk. Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

.

.

" _Hae?"_

" _Kenapa? Sesuatu menganggumu?"_

" _Ikuti aku, tutup matamu, hitung sampai sepuluh, lalu buka matamu lagi."_

" _Ayo kita hitung, Hae... 1... 2...3...4... "_

" _Buka matamu Donghae."_

Kelopak itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris cokelat pemuda itu yang begitu sendu. Pandangannya perlahan fokus pada langit cerah di balik jendela kaca kamarnya. Donghae menelentangkan tubuhnya.

Ia memimpikannya lagi.

Ia selalu memimpikannya hampir setiap malam.

Kali ini bagaimana caranya menangani kecemasan Donghae dulu. Ia akan selalu menyuruh Donghae menutup matanya lalu menghitung hingga sepuluh sebelum kembali menyuruh Donghae membuka mata. Cara yang aneh, dan sebenarnya sama sekali tak bekerja pada Donghae. Yang membuatnya berhasil adalah karena saat Donghae membuka mata ia akan disuguhi senyum hangat yang begitu manis. Senyuman yang mampu menghalau segala macam kecemasan apapun yang Donghae rasakan.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan kembali Donghae akan kenyataan.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun?"

Donghae segera bangkit.

"Ya. Masuklah!"

Sekertaris Kim mengernyit saat begitu memasuki kamar Donghae disuguhi Tuan Mudanya itu yang masih memakai pakaian resminya kemarin. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Ada sedikit perubahan pada jadwal anda, Tuan. Ayah anda meminta anda datang pada jamuan dengan seorang clien penting setelah rapat pemenggang saham siang ini."

"Ya." Donghae menjawab sambil lalu, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Anda juga perlu datang ke pabrik untuk mengecek produksi yang sedang berjalan setelahnya."

"Ya."Kembali jawaban acuh tak acuh itu terdengar.

"Dan Tuan?"

"Ya?"

"Tuan Kyuhyun menitipkan ini untuk anda."

Kali ini ekspresi Donghae berubah, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah sebelum berjalan terburu-buru mendekati sekertaris Kim. Ada sebuah flashdisk hitam di tangan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Donghae langsung mengambilnya dari tangan bawahannya itu menggantinya dengan handuk basah yang ia bawa. Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya, menyalakan laptop lalu menancapkan flashdisk itu tak peduli pada tatapan aneh sekertaris Kim dengan handuk basah ditangannya.

Jemari itu menscrol kebawah pada deretan dokumen di layar laptopnya. Membukanya satu persatu, membacanya satu persatu dengan mata tajamnya yang begitu serius. Iris cokelatnya bergeser membaca tiap deret huruf serta angka yang tertera di sana. Sekertaris Kim tetap diam ditempatnya, melihat Tuan Mudanya itu dengan kesetiannya.

Cukup lama Donghae duduk di meja kerjanya sebelum pandangannya beralih dari laptopnya, ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya sembari berfikir memutar otak dalam diam.

" _Ajushi_."

" _Ne_ , Tuan Muda?"

"Apa malam ini aku ada janji?"

"Tidak Tuan. Jadwal anda berakhir sekitar pukul delapan."

"Kalau begitu beritahu semuanya untuk berkumpul malam ini."

"Untuk?"

"Katakan saja kita akan berpesta malam ini."

Jawaban Donghae membuat dahi Sekertaris Kim mengernyit.

.

.

.

Anak dua belas tahun itu mengelap keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran. Ia harus fokus dan konsentrasi tapi cuaca siang hari yang terik ini sama sekali tak membantu.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau butuhkan? Ini sudah hampir waktunya giliranku berkeliling melihat pasien."

" _Hyung_ kau merusak konsentrasiku! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha secepat yang ku bisa."

Hyukjae menghela nafas, cepat apanya? Yang ia lihat bocah satu ini benar-benar hoby membuang waktunya. Demi Tuhan anak ini hanya berlatih menjahit dengan sebuah boneka usang, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti sedang melakukan operasi penyakit dalam saja.

"Kenapa cara memegang pingsetmu seperti itu?"

"Kata Sungmin _Hyung_ tak masalah."

"Tapi akan menjadi masalah kalau yang kau jahit itu orang betulan. Kau bisa merobek kembali lukanya."

"Sstt! _Hyung_ , kau berisik."

Adakah palu? Ingin Hyukjae pukulkan kekepala anak ini. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Sungmin untuk mengawasi anak ini belajar, Hyukjae sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi. Masih banyak hal lebih berguna lainnya yang dapat ia lakukan ketimbang melihat bocah belum cukup umur menusuk-nusuk boneka dengan jarum dan pingset.

Iris hitam Hyukjae kembali melihat Jisung yang begitu serius menjahit. Mungkin ini hal gila mengajari seorang anak dibawah umur untuk menjahit luka, tapi jumlah relawan yang semakin sedikit di rumah sakit ini membuat tak banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil. Sejujurnya anak ini begitu mirip dengannya. Seorang yatim piatu yang dipaksa bekerja di tambang sebelum akhirnya berakhir di sini.

Yang membedakan mungkin anak ini jauh lebih kuat dari Hyukjae, jauh lebih tabah. Bahkan ia bisa tertawa lepas ditengah kota mati seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Hyukjae lakukan sejak lama. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun terasa sulit untuknya.

Karena didalam sana, tepat di hatinya. Ada yang menghilang.

Brak!

Kedatangan Heechul yang begitu rusuh mengagetkan kedua orang di ruangan itu. Dokter itu terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bercucuran keringat. Bola matanya langsung berbinar saat menangkap sosok Hyukjae di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Hy-"

"HYUKJAE!"

Yang dipanggil sangat terkejut saat Heechul tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Dokter itu, Heechul tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang sudah terbuka. Didalamnya terlihat sebuah kertas putih yang timbul sedikit.

"Kau lulus, Hyuk!"

Tunggu, apa katanya?!

Hyukjae melihat Heechul tak percaya, bahkan sebelum otaknya menyerna dengan benar amplop cokelat itu sudah pindah ke tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Buka Hyuk, kau harus membacanya sendiri."

Seperti orang linglung dengan tangan gemetar Hyukjae mulai menarik kertas putih didalamnya. Membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya kata-perkata.

Ya Tuhan, katakan jika ini bohong.

Bahkan Hyukjae harus membaca ulang kembali isi kertas itu karena ketidak percayaannya.

"Wah benar _Hyung_! Hyukjae _Hyung_ lulus masuk !

"Apa ku bilang, kau pasti lulus!"

"Ada apa ini?" Keributan itu sepertinya sampai ketelingan Sungmin yang datang dari arah yang sama dengan Heechul.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_ lulus, _Hyung_!"

" _Jinja_?! Wah selamat Hyuk!"

Dengan raut wajah bahagia ketiganya kembali melihat Hyukjae yang masih diam menatap kertas ditangannya. Dikertas itu tertulis bahwa Hyukjae telah lulus seleksi dalam sebuah program pengambilan tenaga kerja dibidang kesehatan oleh pemerintah sebagai upaya menambah tenaga medis di kota selatan. Menurut informasi orang-orang yang lulus akan mendapatkan pendidikan di kota tengah, zona abu-abu.

Tidak adanya teriakan senang atau reaksi lainnya yang menandakan Hyukjae bahagia membuat ketiganya mulai khawatir.

"Hyuk?"

Satu tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi kertas ditangannya. Menyadarkan Hyukjae bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata, bukan ilusi semata. Hyukjae perlahan mendongak hanya untuk memperlihatkan airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Membuat senyum ketiga orang di sekitarnya itu menghilang dan menatapnya khawatir.

" _Hyung_ kau tak apa?"

Hyukjae mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu." Jawaban itu terlontar sebelum isakannya mulai terdengar, tangisnya tak berhenti justru malah semakin menjadi. Membuat Sungmin perlahan memeluknya dan Heechul mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Mereka tahu seberapa keras Hyukjae berusaha dalam hal ini, seberapa besar keinginan Hyukjae untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Berbagai cara Hyukjae tempuh untuk mewujudkannya tak peduli jika takdir seolah tak mengijinkannya.

Seringnya terjadi keributan dan ancaman oleh orang selatan membuat pemerintah mengetatkan pengawasan. Mereka membuat sebuah sistem kartu tanda pengenal yang tak bisa dipalsu khusus kepada masyarakatnya yang menandakan ia bukan orang-orang selatan. Yang tak punya tanda pengenal berarti selamanya berada di selatan.

Selama ini hanya Sungmin dan Heechul yang bisa melewati gerbang perbatasan. Mereka mencari dana, obat, serta peralatan rumah sakit di luar wilayah selatan karena mereka memiliki kartu identitas. Kedua dokter ini berasal dari masyarakat kelas atas. Mereka rela meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang kaya raya demi membantu orang-orang diselatan. Tak semua orang kaya di utara membenci orang-orang selatan. Masih ada orang-orang semacam Sungmin dan Heechul yang menganggap ketidak adilan orang-orang tersisihkan ini.

Sedangkan Hyukjae sudah terlanjur terhitung sebagai anak yang berasal dari kota mati ini. Semua orang yang berasal dari selatan tak akan mempunyai tanda pengenal untuk bisa melewati perbatasan keluar dari area selatan. Mereka dianggap berbahaya. Mereka dianggap sampah.

Tapi dengan namanya yang tertera dalam kertas ditangannya ini, sama artinya dengan Hyukjae bisa keluar dari kota ini. Ia akan mendapatkan kartu identitasnya. Ia akan diperbolehkan melewati gerbang perbatasan.

Ia akan menemukan apa yang hilang dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Apartemen mewah itu begitu penuh akan orang, banyak diantaranya adalah gadis-gadis cantik berbusana minim. Musik menggema begitu keras dengan tata lampu yang sengaja dibuat gelap, mungkin sekilas akan nampak seperti club malam. Alkohol dan kesenangan membaur menjadi satu. Donghae berjalan melewati orang-orang itu, mengacuhkan tatapan mengoda gadis-gadis disekitarnya dan melangkah pasti keruang kerja pemilik apartemen ini.

Dia meninggalkan sekeretaris Kim di parkiran memintanya menunggunya disana hingga ia selesai sebagai jaminan agar ayahnya percaya ia tak macam-macam. Perlu perjuangan ekstra sebelum Donghae mencapai pintu besar itu, dan saat ia membukanya bukanlah hal aneh semua rekannya sudah menunggunya. Donghae kembali menutup pintunya, menguncinya rapat sebelum bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Donghae kau terlambat." Adalah apa yang pertama keluar dari mulut Yesung saat melihat Donghae dihadapannya.

"Maaf."

"Maklumi saja _Hyung_ , dia orang paling sibuk diantara kita semua." Siwon tersenyum pada Donghae sebagai bentuk pembelaan.

Kyuhyun terlihat acuh tak acuh, duduk bersedekap seperti tak peduli sekitar.

"Karena kalian semua sudah disini, kurasa kita bisa memulainya."

"Itu kasar, Donghae."

Siwon menaruh gelas winenya di meja kaca.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membuat pesta ini tapi kau tidak mau ikut menikmatinya sedikit saja?" Nada main-main itu membuat Donghae malas menanggapinya.

"Kyuhyun keluarkan semua yang kau dapat."

Yesung bersiul melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Tuan tak suka basa-basi kembali lagi." Ucapnya pelan yang hanya didengar oleh Siwon.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum empat laki-laki terpelajar itu mulai fokus dengan semua data di depan mereka.

"Mereka semua melakukan semuanya dengan bersih. Hampir mustahil untuk menemukan celah kalau saja ada sebuah kejanggalan yang kusadari."

Kyuhyun menjejerkan lembaran-lembaran foto insiden mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di kota.

"Lihat senjata mereka, lihat peralatan yang mereka bawa, bukankah itu sangat ketinggalan jaman? Maksudku mereka ada di kota utama lalu kenapa mereka menggunakan senapan angin yang begitu kuno?"

Donghae mengambil satu foto ditangannya, melihat gambar penembakan masal yang pernah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu di stasiun kereta. Pelakunya merupakan orang-orang selatan yang berhasil menyusup di kota utama.

"Maksudmu mereka harus memiliki senapan ralas panjang keluaran terbaru, begitu?" Pertanya aneh Yesung membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

"Maksudku adalah dengan persenjataan seperti itu bagaiaman mungkin mereka berhasil menyusup kekota utama?"

"Kyuhyun benar, apa lagi sistem kartu identitas sudah berdasarkan sidik jari, mustahil orang-orang tak berpendidikan seperti mereka memalsukannya agar bisa masuk ke kota utama." Donghae menyambung logika Kyuhyun.

"Dengan kata lain ada orang dalam yang membantu mereka? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Benar sekali!" Kyuhyun menjetikan jarinya menanggapi perkataan Siwon.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Lalu apa hubungannya orang dalam dengan data-data pemerintahan ini Kyuhyun!" Suara decakan itu adalah jawaban yang didapat Yesung dari evil satu itu.

"Ada yang sengaja memasukan mereka ke dalam kota."

Donghae duduk bersandar.

"Insiden ini sudah direncanakan tanpa pelakunya sendiri tahu. Ada oknum tertentu yang memudahkan jalan mereka agar insiden ini terjadi."

"Benar. Intinya hal ini memang disengaja direncanakan. Membuat para pemberontak selatan itu membuat masalah di utara sebagai usaha untuk semakin memojokan orang-orang selatan."

"Dan kalian pikir kemungkinan oknum itu adalah orang-orang dari pemerintah, begitukan?"

"Ya. Setelah penyelewengan dana yang kita temukan, hal ini bisa menjadi bukti lainnya bahwa sistem pemerintahan ini sangat merugikan. Hanya akan menghancurkan negara ini jika bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Dari luar mungkin orang-orang akan mengira bahwa keempat orang ini sedang berpesta dan berfoya-foya. Membuang-buang uang mereka untuk bersenang-senang selayaknya anak orang kaya lainnya, namun pada kenyataannya pesta hanyalah kedok, kamuflase. Hanya topeng untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Hal yang begitu berbahaya dan penuh resiko. Hal yang bisa membuat mereka dihukum mati saat ini juga jika diketahui orang lain. Hal yang mereka lakukan demi menjatuhkan orang yang sedang berkuasa.

Hal yang mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama konspirasi.

"Yesung _Hyung_ , kau sudah mengurus semuanya bukan?"

Yesung langsung mengerti apa maksud Donghae, ia mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang.

"Tentu, seperti perkiraanmu ayahmu tak akan menolak bisnis dengan keuntungan sebesar itu meski harus pergi ke luar negeri sekalipun. Kupastikan ayahmu akan menaiki jet pribadinya meninggalkan negara ini. Segera."

"Siwon, kau akan mengantikanku mengurus bisnis disini saat orang tua itu pergi. Jangan membuat kesalahan, jangan sampai ia tahu jika kau mengantikanku."

"Itu mudah."

"Kyuhyun kau sudah mencarikan orang yang bisa membantuku disana bukan?"

"Ya. Mereka adalah pengawas pertambangan dan petugas perbatasan di selatan. Mereka dan orang-orangnya akan membantumu, _Hyung_."

Donghae mengangguk. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menyusun rencana ini. Membangun kekuatannya, merekrut orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_. Kau tidak mengatakan apa tujuanmu ke sana. Kita hampir menemukan bukti yang cukup untuk menghapus sistem pemerintahan ini, lalu kenapa kau justru pergi kesana?"

Donghae terdiam mendengarnya. Mata sendunya meredup.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sebelum semuanya kita ubah."

Ketiganya melihat satu sama lain. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Donghae mereka masih tak tahu banyak tentangnya. Donghae masih begitu tertutup dengan mereka, bahkan sifat dinginnya terkadang membuat mereka tak nyaman. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Donghae begitu membenci ayah angkatnya yang begitu mengekangnya.

Begitu membencinya hingga ia berusaha merobohkan pilar terkokoh ayah angkatnya yaitu pemerintahan negara ini sendiri.

.

.

.

"Pastikan semuanya sudah kau bawa. Kalau kau tersesat dan tak tahu jalan disana cari para petugas yang berjaga di beberapa pos yang tersebar disana. Biasanya mereka memakai pakaian-"

"Sungmin _Hyung_ , aku tahu hal itu, aku pernah tinggal disana dulu."

Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, Hyuk. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, hampir delapan belas tahun. Aku hanya khawatir kau sudah melupakannya."

Benar juga perkataan Sungmin, sejujurnya Hyukjae juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Ini sudah lewat bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin satu tempat tak berubah dengan rentang waktu selama itu.

"Hyukjae, _Hyung_! Kartu identitasmu sudah datang! Lihat ini...daebak!"

Perlahan jemari pucat itu meraih kartu di tangan Jisung. Melihat nama serta foto dirinya tercetak disana. Sesuatu yang begitu Hyukjae inginkan sejak dulu, sesuatu yang menjadi harapannya kini. Hyukjae tak tahu ketiga orang lainnya melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

Mereka tahu bahwa keinginan Hyukjae untuk pergi dari kota ini bukanlah karena kota mati ini tak menyediakan apapun, bukan karena keegoisannya semata. Tapi lebih dari itu. Lebih dari apapun yang pernah dimilikinya selama ini.

" _Cha_ , sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta."Mendengar teriakan Heechul, Jisung langsung merebut tas ransel Hyukjae.

"Aku bawakan, _Hyung_!" Ucapnya semangat.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat tiga orang itu begitu semangat mengantarnya. Namun senyumnya perlahan pudar, tangan pucatnya mengenggam erat kartu identitasnya didada. Tepat di jantungnya yang kini berdetak begitu kencang.

Apakah ini memang hal yang terbaik?

Apa harapan kecilnya memang masih berlaku?

"Hyuk! Ayo!"

" _Ne_!"

Namun setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan.

Sekertaris Kim memasuki kamar Donghae melihat Tuan mudanya begitu serius menatap layar laptopnya.

"Pesawat pribadi ayah anda sudah berangkat Tuan."

Donghae mendongak menatap Sekertaris Kim. Sebelum bangki dari kursinya memakai jasnya dengan bola mata yang tak fokus. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Pesawatku sudah siap?"

"Sudah Tuan, satu jam lagi anda dapat berangkat."

Setelah mengangguk mengerti Donghae mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sekertaris Kim yang setia dibelakangnya. Namun saat melewati lorong sebelum tangga langkah Donghae tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

"Tuan Muda anda baik-baik saja?"

Donghae tak menjawab,perlahan kepalanya menengok pada Sekertaris Kim. Mengejutkan laki-laki paruh baya itu akan iris cokelatnya yang begitu penuh akan kecemasan.

" _Ajushi_."

" _Ne_."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Sekertaris Kim terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dialami Donghae saat ini. Semua orang akan di hantui rasa cemas dan ketakutan jika berada di posisi Donghae sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun Donghae diam membangun kekuatannya sendiri. Selama itu pula ia terus menunggu kesempatan untuk setidaknya lepas dari pandangan ayah angkatnya.

Agar ia bisa melakukan apa yang sudah begitu lama ingin ia lakukan.

Dan saat kesempatan itu datang justru terasa menakutkan baginya, meski semua rencana sudah tersusun secara matang. Ketakutan tetap ada. Ketakutan dan kecemasan bukan hanya tentang ayah angkatnya tapi juga apa yang sedang menunggunya ditempat tujuannya.

Bagaimana jika semuanya tak sesuai dengan harapannya?

Bagaimana jika segalanya justru semakin buruk?

Tapi Donghae tidak salah, sejak awal ia tak bersalah. Sekertaris Kim memegang pundak Donghae. Meremasnya sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk menguatkan anak muda ini.

"Semuannya akan baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Iris cokelat itu menatapnya lurus. Menatap satu-satunya orang yang memberinya rasa hangat di tempat memuakan ini. Satu-satunya yang begitu mengerti Donghae hingga kedetail terkecil. Donghae menunduk sejenak, memejamkan mata menyakinkan hatinya.

"Kita berangkat." Ucapnya dengan yakin lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Dengan sepenuh keyakinannya.

Sepenuh harapannya.

.

.

.

Hanya perlu kurang dari dua jam untuk sampai di daratan tengah. Zona abu-abu. Tempat para orang-orang biasa yang tak mampu hidup mewah dan tak mau hidup menderita.

Tempat Donghae berasal.

Seorang supir sudah menunggu mereka saat mereka tiba dibandara.

"Apa Siwon sudah ada di perusahaan?"

"Sudah Tuan, Ayah anda tidak akan curiga jika yang ada dikantor anda adalah Tuan Siwon. Beberapa anak buah kita sudah mengurusnya."

Donghae mengangguk lalu memasuki mobil dengan sekertaris Kim di sampingnya. Sekertaris Kim mulai menerangkan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan di kota ini dengan bantuan informasi dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika Donghae sudah tak mendengarkannya lagi.

Iris cokelat itu melihat keluar jendela. Melihat hal-hal akrab dan juga asing di luar sana. Segalanya di tempat ini terasa begitu aneh untuknya. Bertahun-tahun Donghae meninggalkan kota ini dan semuanya terasa sama dan berubah disaat bersamaan. Bukan pada perubahan rupa dan bentuk kota ini. Namun pada rasa yang Donghae rasakan sekarang.

Ini tempatnya berasal.

Ia kembali ketempat ia berasal, tapi kenapa didalam sana tepat di ulu hatinya terasa begitu nyeri? Sebuah rasa sakit yang tak pernah terjemahkan, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh obat apapun didunia ini.

Mobil itu berjalan cepat melewati sebuah stasiun kereta api, melaju lurus hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Kaki kurus itu melangkah dengan ragu keluar dari satasiun. Iris cokelat itu menatap sekitarnya, ia terdiam di luar. Masih belum mempercayai jika ia kini ada disini.

Di tempat ia berasal.

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya, ia hampir lupa bernafas karena semua ini. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena rasa luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae bahkan ingin menangis sekarang.

Tapi tidak, Hyukjae langsung mengusap matanya yang memerah. Ia kesini bukan untuk menangis. Ia kemari untuk hidupnya. Untuk segalanya.

Hyukjae hanya ingin doa yang selalu ia panjatkan setiap malam, harapan yang selalu ia pegang teguh akan menuntunnya menemukan yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Mengikuti serpihan penanda jalannya, memungutnya satu persatu hingga ia bisa menemukan potongan hatinya yang telah lama menghilang. Separuh dirinya yang begitu ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Dia sama sekali tak mengerti ini.

"Ini adalah kamar kalian semua, sekarang ganti pakaian lalu bantu kami semua."

Delapan orang selatan itu saling melihat dengan raut kebingungan. Mereka disini untuk mendapat pendidikan bukan? Lalu kenapa mereka malah disuruh bekerja?

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Cepat, ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit ini."

Sama seperti lainnya, Hyukjae tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut. Menganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam serba putih lalu mengikuti instruktur mereka menyebar membantu pekerjaan di rumah sakit.

Seharian itu yang Hyukjae lakukan adalah membantu para suster menangani pasien. Mengantar makanan, mengantar obat, memandikan pasien, membersihkan kekacauan di UGD, dan banyak lagi. Tapi semua ini hanya seperti mengulang semua pekerjaannya di selatan. Taka ada hal baru yang ia pelajari disini.

Semua begitu berbeda dari bayangannya.

Dan keesokan harinya pun masih sama, Hyukjae hanya bekerja tanpa adanya pendidikan yang diberikan. Meski keheranan Hyukjae tak bertanya apa-apa. Ia pikir mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mendapatkan pendidikan dan ia terus melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Namun saat hari memasuki minggu kedua, ia mendengar sesuatu yang mengubah pendiriannya. Tepat saat telingannya mendengar kebenarannya.

Saat itu Hyukjae akan kembali mengambil obat-obatan untuk para pasien saat ia melihat seorang dokter dan suster berbicara disana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka semua?"

"Terus saja beri mereka pekerjaan."

"Tapi Dokter bukannya mereka harus diberi pendidikan sesuai program pemerintah?"

"Program apa yang kau maksud? Ck itu hanya angan-angan saja tidak ada dana yang mengalir untuk memulai program tersebut. Lagi pula mereka orang selatan, apa yang bisa diajarkan pada orang-orang tak berpindidikan itu?"

Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya lemas bersandar di balik tembok. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa semua hal ini sia-sia. Angan-angan? Lalu bagaimana orang-orang selatan lainnya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal ini?

Saat ini Hyukjae mulai mempercaya hal yang paling ia tak ingin dengar, bahwa mereka yang berasal dari selatan hanyalah pengganggu, hanya beban.

Mereka dianggap tak layak mendapatkan apapun dari negaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Puluhan kertas itu berserakan tidak hanya di meja kerja tapi juga di lantai dan kursi sofa. Donghae dengan begitu cerman membaca setiap file yang ada disana, membiarkan kopinya dingin karena terlupakan. Alisnya berkerut dan kepalanya terasa pening karena terlalu dipaksakan. Tapi ia tidak boleh berhenti, ia tak bisa berhenti.

Ini sudah satu bulan ia ada di kota ini, menetap sementara di rumah besar ayah angkatnya yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat mengerikan untuknya. Sekertaris Kim mengurus orang rekomendasi dari Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pencarian diselatan. Seingin apapun Donghae mencarinya sendiri diselatan, ia tak bisa. Ayah angkatnya terlalu berkuasa disana, jika salah satu orang-orang ayah angkatnya melihatnya disana maka apa yang Donghae bangun susah payah selama bertahun-tahun akan hancur dalam sekejab.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu. Menunggu sembari mempelajari segala informasi yang datang dari para informannya. Tapi semakin lama hal ini berjalan justru semakin sulit. Mereka terus menemukan jalan buntu. Segala informasi selalu berakhir dengan ketidak jelasan.

Donghae menyandarkan punggunya, menghela nafas sembari memijat hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Semua informasi berharga yang ia dapat bukanlah kabar yang ingin ia dengar. Dua pengasuhnya dipekerjaan di sebuah pabrik menjadi buruh wanita. Tapi bibi pengasuhnya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena penyakit, sedangkan Nonna pengasuhnya melarikan diri keluar negeri dan tak ada kabarnya lagi.

Bahkan panti asuhannya sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah. Tak menyisakan apapun untuknya kenang. Seperti tanah lapang yang tak pernah berpenghuni sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya jika dulu disana berdiri sebuah panti asuhan dengan puluhan anak-anak. Rumahnya.

Segalanya menghilang.

Donghae membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar sampai di jalan buntu. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Pikiran Donghae dipotong saat tiba-tiba saja Sekertaris Kim datang begitu terburu-buru bahkan tanpa mengetuk menerobos masuk keruang kerja. Donghae melihatnya heran pada orang tua itu yang kini terengah karena berlari.

"Tuan, salah satu informan kita menemukan informasi penting."

Seperti lepas dari ikatan yang mencengkramnya Donghae reflek berdiri menatap Sekertaris Kim tak percaya. Harapannya belum pupus. Jalan itu masih ada, masih menyertainya. Dengan kebingungan Donghae mencari mantelnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita harus pergi kesana! Dimana orang itu?"

"Dia adalah salah satu petugas yang ada di gerbang perbatasan, dia bekerja sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu jadi kemungkinan besar di tahu mengenai anak-anak yang lain. Sekarang ia ada di dekat perbatasan, karena itu Tuan harus berhati-hati."

Donghae tak mendengarkan sisanya, ia tak bisa berfikir apapun selain sebuah berita baik. Dengan terburu mereka memasuki mobil, melaju menuju selatan. Menuju perbatasan.

Dengan waspada dan tidak menarik perhatian mereka berjalan di jejeran bangunan usang disana. Iris cokelat Donghae bisa melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang menyatu dengan dinding tinggi penuh kawat berduri. Itu adalah gerbang utama yang mengisolasi orang-orang di selatan. Kabarnya setiap besi dinding perbatasan dialiri listrik yang dapat memanggang apapun dalan sekejap bila tersentuh. Mencegah siapapun melewatinya.

"Lewat sini, Tuan."

Donghae memasuki salah satu bangunan. Didalam sana ada seorang laki-laki seumuran ayah angkatnya. Tersenyum ramah padanya. Orang itu terlihat sedang mengurus beberapa berkas, seragamnya terlihat begitu usah menandakan seberapa tua kain itu. Menunduk sopan, akhirnya Donghae duduk didepannya.

"Jadi?"

Donghae tidak mau berbasa-basi, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan adrenalinnya meningkat dalan usaha menekan ketidak sabarannya.

"Menurut data memang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ada beberapa truk yang masuk ke perbatasan membawa anak-anak didalamnya. Mereka mengatakan jika anak-anak itu adalah selundupan dari selatan dan mereka sengaja mengembalikannya ke tempat asal mereka."

Donghae mencengkram tangannya kuat. Brengsek!

"Jumlahnya sekitar lima puluh tujuh anak di tiga truk yang berbeda." Tepat, jumlah yang sama dengan anak-anak panti asuhan selain dirinya jika dihitung.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Perubahan espresi orang itu membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak ada data sedikit pun mengenai setiap anak di selatan, setiap orang tak memiliki tanda pengenal sehingga sangat sulit untuk mencari satu orang sekalipun, tapi Tuan..."

Informan itu menjeda kalimatnya, orang itu tidak yakin akan menyampaikannya atau tidak.

"Saya bisa pastikan jika saat itu kebanyakan anak-anak akan dibawa ke pertambangan. Mereka diperkerjakan sebagai buruh untuk timbal balik makanan yang mereka dapat setiap hari. Tapi tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu juga terjadi wabah besar di pertambangan."

Apa?

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi jika anak-anak yang anda cari itu memang masuk ke selatan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu maka mungkin...mungkin mereka sudah tidak ada."

Begitu cepat, gerakan Donghae mencengkram kerah informan itu terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa sekertaris Kim cegah. Matanya menatap tajam informan itu karena ketidak percayaanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Perkataan Donghae terdengar begitu berbahaya.

"Wabah... uhuk. Wabah itu membunuh seluruh pekerja tambang. Tak ada seorang pun di pertambangan yang selamat dari wabah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

Donghae membeku.

Cengkramannya mengendur hingga informan itu kembali duduk dengan terbatuk-batuk. Jantung Donghae serasa berhenti mendengarnya. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir apapun. Jiwanya serasa hilang tak bersisa.

"Maafkan aku tuan tapi saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kami tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk itu. Bahkan kami terpaksa mengubur jasad mereka semua secara masal saat itu karena terlalu banyak yang meninggal."

Ya Tuhan.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mundur kebelakang sebagai upaya untuk tetap menompang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saya terasa begitu berat. Iris cokelatnya kebingungan melihat sekitar. Ia mulai tak bisa bernafas.

Raga serta pikirannya tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak mau menerimanya.

Donghae berbalik tak tahu arah meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan sembarangan di lorong tak peduli sekertaris Kim memanggilnya khawatir. Anak ini kebingungan, anak ini putus asa.

Semakin lama terasa semakin sesak, semakin lama sakit di ulu hatinya semakin terasa hingga membuat langkahnya memelan. Di dalam sana, lukanya yang mengaga selama bertahun-tahun seperti di siram air garam.

.

" _Apa sakit?"_

" _Sakit."_

" _Mau kupeluk lagi?"_

" _Mau."_

 _._

Perlahan Donghae bersandar pada tembok. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram kuat.

.

" _Rumahnya berwarna putih dan punya banyak sekali jendela kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat pantai sepuasnya."_

" _Rumahnya dekat pantai?"_

" _Em! Donghae kan suka laut jadi kita tinggal dekat pantai saja."_

 _._

Donghae tak bisa menanggungnya lagi, air matanya mengalir sejurus dengan upayanya untuk bernafas.

.

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian."_

" _Tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kita akan bersama selamanya."_

" _Selamanya?"_

" _Ya, selamanya."_

 _._

Donghae menangis, terisak dengan lukanya yang begitu dalam. Harapan kecil yang ia genggam erat-erat dihatinya kembali direnggut dengan brutal. Jemarinya mencengkram dadanya kuat sebagai usaha terakhirnya untuk tetap tersadar.

"Aku yang bersalah."

Kalimat itu terdengar lirih dan kesakitan.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Semua kesalahanku. Dia tak seharusnya mengalami semua ini."

Satu-satunya alasan Donghae bernafas sampai sekarang. Alasan ia bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Setengah hatinya. Satu-satunya miliknya.

Kini benar-benar mengilang meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

Sekertaris Kim tak bisa berbuat bayak saat melihat air mata Donghae terus mengalir deras. Sosok didepannya bukanlah seorang Tuan Muda jenius penerima gelar Doktor dengan usia yang begitu muda, yang didepannya sekarang hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang kehilangan arah. Perlahan ia memeluk Donghae, menepuk punggung kuat yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Selama tujuh belas tahun Donghae menerima hujaman tanpa melawan, bertahan dari segala tekanan, berjalan di atas pecahan kaca tanpa berusaha menghindarinya. Semua akan ia lakukan asalkan sekali lagi, setidaknya sekali saja bisa melihat senyum hangat itu. Sekali lagi mendengar suara menenangkan itu. Sekali lagi bertemu dengan sosoknya yang begitu berharga.

Namun itu hanya harapan. Harapan yang kini justru membunuhnya.

"Hyuk..."

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memanggilnya.

"Hyuk.."

Terus memangilnya ditengah tangisannya.

"Hyukkie..."

.

.

.

Hyukjae melihat kehampaan di belakangnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum tersadar bahwa ia secara tak sadar menengok kebelakang. Padahal ia dengan jelas tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya. Dengan bingung dan heran Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tes.

Hyukjae mendongak. Tetesan air hujan menyentuh wajah pucatnya sebelum berubah menjadi gerimis dan hujan. Dengan satu tangan mencoba menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan Hyukjae berteduh di halte tak jauh darinya. Berdiri memeluk tasnya yang setengah basah.

Ia menghela nafas atas kesialannya hari ini setelah melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, Hyukjae memang memutuskan keluar dari sana. Ia tidak akan meneruskannya, untuk apa? Semuanya hanya sia-sia. Dari pada bekerja tanpa guna dan tidak upah dirumah sakit itu, ia lebih memilih mencari informasi tentang panti asuhannya. Ia sempat bertanya pada orang-orang dirumah sakit karena Hyukjae hanya bisa mengingat nama tempatnya tapi tidak letaknya.

Ia masih memiliki sisa uang. Hyukjae berencana pergi ke ketempat panti asuhannya besok, untuk sekarang ia akan mencari penginapan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Iris hitam Hyukjae menatap rintik hujan di depannya. Tangan pucatnya terulur, merasakan dinginya air hujan ditelapak tangannya. Hyukjae jadi teringat dulu saat hujan menyapu panti asuhannya udara dingin akan membuat jendela kamar mereka berkabut.

Ia dan Donghae akan duduk di bawah jendela berbagi selimut, mengambar dan menulis hal acak di jendela. Dan saat udara dingin menembus selimut mereka dan membuatanya kedinginan maka Donghae akan memeluknya erat. Membuatnya hangat. Memastikan ia tak kedinginan.

Hyukjae kembali menarik tangannya yang terasa mulai kaku karena rasa dingin. Tapi masih tak sebanding dengan rasa dingin di dadanya, bahkan di udara sepanas apapun hatinya akan selalu terasa begitu dingin selama ini.

Karena Donghae tak pernah lagi memeluknya. Karena Donghae menghilang dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki itu mengema di lantai marmer, sekertaris Kim begitu panik saat tak mendapati Tuan Mudanya di kamarnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya kalau saja ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari kini ada di depan pintu utama rumah ini dengan memakai mantelnya.

"Tuan Muda? Anda seha-"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tak akan lari. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Sekertaris Kim terdiam. Ia tak melakukan apapun saat perlahan Donghae keluar dari rumah besar itu. Berjalan kaki melewati gerbang lalu pergi seorang diri. Tanpa mobil, tanpa pengawalan. Hanya seorang diri.

Ia tahu bahwa Donghae tak baik-baik saja. Anak itu tengah mengalami bagian terberat dalam hidupnya. Anak itu baru saja kehilangan segalanya, segala yang berharga untuknya. Harapannya. Selama berhari-hari dia hanya diam di kamarnya tak melakukan apapun, tak peduli apapun.

Dan sekarang saat anak itu meminta keluar dengan bola mata sendu itu, Sekertaris Kim tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkannya. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang anak itu rasakan. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini. Jadi biarlah, biarlah ia menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk hari ini.

Donghae berjalan pelan di trotoar. Ia hanya diam menatap segalanya nyalang. Ia menaiki bus, berjalan di bekas perumahan yang begitu akrap di ingatannya. Jalan yang selalu ia lewati bersama Hyukjae saat pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Donghae masih ingat seberapa erat Hyukjae menggenggam tangannya seberapa hangat genggamannya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Iris cokelatnya melihat tanah lapang yang begitu luas didepannya. Tak ada lagi bangunan panti asuhannya, tak ada lagi pohon besar di samping panti asuhannya, tak ada lagi hal yang tersisa.

Semuanya telah meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

.

.

.

Ia tersesat.

Hyukjae sangat yakin ia tersesat. Ia yakin ini bukan jalan yang dulu pernah ia lewati. Ia menemukan bekas sekolahnya yang kini hanya bangunan kosong, tapi ia tak tahu jalan menuju panti asuhannya. Dia lupa karena tempat ini sudah sangat berubah. Hyukjae melihat kanan kiri seperti orang hilang sebelum iris hitamnya menemukan orang tua yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

" _Ajushi_ , permisi. Aku ingin bertanya, jika ingin kepanti asuhan harus lewat mana?"

"Panti asuhan? Disini tidak ada panti asuhan."

Senyum Hyukjae memudar. Apa dia jauh tersesat?

"Tapi dulu aku berasal dari panti asuhan itu, aku yakin di sekitar sini."

"Oh maksudmu panti asuhan yang di tutup itu? Astaga nak tempat itu sudah jadi tanah lapang tak ada apa-apa disana."

Hyukjae terdiam. Tak ada apa-apa?

"Atau jangan-jangan kau teman pemuda tadi ya? Kau sedang mencarinya?"

Kepala Hyukjae kembali mendongak melihat orang tua itu. Apa yang orang ini bicarakan?

"Aku tadi lewat sana dan melihat temanmu itu berdiri diam di tanah lapang bekas panti asuhan itu. Astaga temanmu itu aneh sekali karena dia diam saja saat kutanya sedang apa disana, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Orang Tua itu terkejut saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengannya kuat. Tangan anak itu gemetar dan iris hitamnya mulai mengkabut.

"Di-dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kumohon ingatlah lagi _Ajushi_. Aku mohon padamu." Nada permohonan itu mengalun, seperti begitu meminta belas kasihannya.

"I-itu. Aku tak tahu dia di mana, tapi kurasa ia pergi kearah kota."

Hyukjae langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu. Berlari seperti tak ada hari esok menuju kota terdekat. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Setiap langkah ia memohon. Ia memohon sepenuh hatinya jika orang ini memang dia. Orang ini memang separuh dirinya yang lain. Bahwa orang ini adalah miliknya yang hilang.

Sesampainya di kota Hyukjae kebingungan dengan setengah berlari mencari sekitarnya. Mengamati setiap sudut dengan teliti meski pandangnnya mengabur oleh air mata. Nafasnya terputus-purus tapi Hyukjae bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana bernafas dengan benar. Kakinya terasa nyeri tapi dia tak mau berhenti. Ia tak peduli dengan dirinya saat apa yang ia cari berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Dengan berputar-putar, berjalan kesana kemari Hyukjae tak kenal putus asa. Ia tak akan pernah menyerah saat ini. Dan saat ia ada di tepat sebuah persimpangan jalan, iris hitamnya menangkap sosok yang begitu akrab diingatannya. Sosok yang begitu istimewa bahkan di lautan manusia sekarang.

Air mata Hyukjae semakin deras mengalir. Nyeri dihatinya terasa semakin menyakitkan saat iris hitamnya bisa diberikan kesempatan melihatnya kembali. Hyukjae yakin itu dia. Hyukjae bersumpah ia begitu mengenalnya tak peduli seberapa banyak dia berubah.

Dia ada disebrang jalan. Tak begitu jauh dan berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae, membuat kepanikan melanda Hyukjae tanpa bisa dicegah. Tanpa berfikir Hyukjae menyeberang, ia tak tahu saat ada sebuah sepeda motor mengarah padanya. Tubrukan itu tak terelakan, kedua pihak terjatuh di kerasnya aspal.

Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli dengan sumpah serapah pengendara motor itu, ia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuninya dan menanyakan keadaanya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan kakinya yang terluka. Darah mengalir dari sana karena bergesekan dengan sudut trotoar.

Dengan kaki di seret Hyukjae mulai mencari lagi. Iris hitamnya yang kehilangan sosok itu membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi.

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

Isakannya terdengar dan saat kakinya yang terluka tak bisa menompaknya lagi ia merosot terduduk di tengan pejalan kaki.

"Hae..." Panggilnya di tengah isakan. Ia melihat sekitar dengan kebingungan.

"Donghae..."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Donghae!" Tenggorokannya terasa perih saat dengan sekuat tenaga berteriak. Usaha terakhirnya yang terasa sia-sia.

Sosok itu kembali menghilang. Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan segala ketakutannya.

Membuat Hyukjae kembali merasa kedinginan. Begitu dingin dan hampa.

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras. Rasa sakit di hatinya nyeri bukan main. Bahkan jika ia memangil nama Donghae berkali-kali Hyukjae tahu orang itu tak kembali padanya. Seperti dulu, seperti saat mereka dipisahkan.

Hyukjae tak sadar saat sosok itu berlari menghampirinya. Langkahnya memelan hingga berhenti tepat didepan Hyukjae.

Sepasang sepatu kulit itu tepat ada didepan Hyukjae, membuat laki-laki bersurai hitam legam itu mendongak perlahan. Seketika itu juga tangisnya semakin keras saat melihat bahwa sosok yang dia rindukan ada tepat dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga nyeri dihatinya serasa menusuk hingga ke dalam jiwanya.

Donghae terengah-engah. Iris cokelatnya melihat sosok didepannya dengan tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar Hyukjae. Panggilan tadi bukan halusinasinya saja. Hyukjae benar-benar ada didepannya.

Perlahan Donghae berlutut. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat ia menangkup wajah kecil yang begitu ia hafal. Bahkan jika tujuh belas tahun berlalu dan garis-garis kedewasaan ada di paras itu, Donghae masih bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat baik.

"Hae..."

Bahkan suaranya masih bisa menengkan hati Donghae yang rapuh. Air matanya ikut mengalir. Sebelum ia selesai menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang ini memang Hyukjae, lengan kurus itu menariknya. Memeluknya begitu erat dengan segala kerinduan dan keputusasaan.

"Donghae."

Donghae membalas pelukannya. Bahkan jika pelukan mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan, Donghae tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Tak akan pernah.

Karena dia adalah miliknya, separuh dirinya, separuh jiwanya. Hyukjaenya yang memiliki separuh hatinya.

Mereka menangis bersama ditengah orang berlalu lalang. Saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan kerapuhan mereka selama ini. Mencoba menyembuhkan kerinduan yang serasa tak terobati selama ini.

Agar semuanya kembali lagi.

Agar hati mereka kembali utuh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Lega? Hahahaha ok next last chapter.

 **Special Thanks:** **firaamalia25** **,** **nanaxxxz,** **lovehyukkie19** **,** **HAEHYUK IS REAL** **,** **MingMin** **,** **isroie106** **,** **elfishy09,** **Xiao yueliang** **,** **Lee Haerieun** **,** **elfrida,** **Wonhaesung Love,** **KimYeWook411** **,** **senavensta** **,** **Aaa,** **eunhaehyuk44,** **leepolarise** **,** **haehyuk,** **fine,** **eunhyukie** **,** **susan haehyuk,** **mizukhy yank eny,** **sweetgalaxy,** **Jiae-haehyuk** **,** **pepepsoy** **,** **mimio,** **Yu N Me** **,** **YJHH,** **F3,** **Hyunzy Lee1504** **,** **Nagyu331** **,** **KimziefaELF** **,** **MEEN,** **dnetrash** **,** **PrincessDoyoung** **,** **ryuga,** **Yuki,** **minmi arakida** **,** **jewel0404**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 **With You**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/Angst/** **Romance/ThreeShot**

 **Summary: Hati itu terpecah menjadi dua. Satu di utara dan satu lagi di selatan, namun serpihannya memberikan tanda sebagai jalan untuk bisa kembali utuh.**

.

.

.

Ini hampir sore hari dengan langit kekuningan di ufuk barat. Angin sore terasa dingin mengenai kulit karena malam hampir tiba. Suara daun kering yang terinjak sepatu kulitnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang Donghae dengar. Donghae berjalan perlahan menatap jalanan sepi didepannya. Hyukjae ada di gendongannya, bersandar pada punggungnya dengan luka kakinya yang sudah kering.

Hyukjae begitu tenang dan ringan. Bahkan tangan pucat yang melingkar dilehernya tak bergeming sama sekali. Mungkin Donghae akan menyangka ia menggendong sebuah boneka jika saja punggunya tak merasakan tarikan nafas Hyukjae, tak merasakan hembusan nafas Hyukjae dilehernya. Setiap tarikan nafas orang ini merupakan nafas Donghae juga.

Keberadaan orang ini adalah keberadaannya juga.

Seakan-akan Hyukjae berhasil menghidupkan Donghae yang telah lama mati. Seakan-akan Hyukjae berhasil membangunkan jantung Donghae yang membeku untuk kembali berdetak. Hanya Hyukjae yang Donghae butuhkan, itu saja.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae, menutup matanya merasakan hangat tubuh yang begitu menenangkan jiwanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu kelelahan. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan tak ingin bergerak. Seakan-akan ia telah berjalan tanpa henti selama bertahun-tahun sebelum akhirnya menemukan tempatnya bersandar. Seluruh kecemasan dan ketakutannya menghilang hingga menyisakan tubuhnya yang rapuh dan lemah.

Bibir pucat itu tertarik membentuk senyum yang hampir tak ketara. Air matanya meleleh ditengah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ulu hatinya masih terasa perih, tapi Hyukjae tak membencinya. Sama sekali tidak.

Karena akhirnya ia kembali menemukan apa yang hilang dari dirinya.

Miliknya.

Setengah hatinya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki muda itu berjalan memasuki ruangan atasannya dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Laki-laki itu menunduk sopan pada Tuan Lee yang duduk melihat kertas-kertas dokumen.

"Mereka menyetujuinya?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Mereka meminta perbaikan proposal yang kita ajukan kembali. Tapi mereka mengatakan sangat tertarik dengan penawaran kita."Jelas perkataan Sekretarisnya bukanlah apa yang ingin Tuan Lee dengar.

"Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan?"

"Karena ini merupakan sebuah proyek terbesar perusahaan mereka maka mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Mereka ingin gambaran yang rinci serta transparan. Mereka ingin memastikan bahwa kita tak akan merugikan mereka."

Tuan Lee mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Apa rekan bisnisnya itu tak melihat title perusaahannya yang sudah memiliki nama besar? Hingga sebuah kesepakan membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama disetujui oleh mereka.

Memang ia akui proyek ini bukanlah proyek sembarangan, tapi waktu yang telah terbuang sia-sia benar-benar membuat Tuan Lee mulai muak. Bahkan ia rela begitu lama meninggalkan negaranya hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Turuti mau mereka dan pastikan ini yang terakhir. Aku ingin masalah ini selesai secepatnya dan kita bisa kembali sesegera mungkin!"

"Baik Tuan."

Tuan Lee bersandar pada sandaran kursinya setelah sebelumnya melemparkan berkas ditangannya begitu saja. Ia mememjamkan matanya sejenak, mengotrol emosinya kembali normal sebelum kembali melihat sekretarisnya yang masih setia berdiri menunduk didepannya.

"Bagaimana putraku?" Kali ini nada itu terdengar lebih tenang.

"Tuan muda menjalankan jadwal hariannya seperti biasa, laporan yang saya dapatkan Tuan Muda sudah menyelesaikan produksi awal sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan rekan bisnis kita, Tuan."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. Anak angkatnya tak macam-macam, menurut dan menjalakan tugasnya dengan baik seperti seharusnya. Tidak ada yang salah.

Tuan Lee kembali terdiam. Ia adalah laki-laki yang selalu mengandalkan firasat dan intuisinya selama ini. Ia bukanlah seseorang yanga akan langsung percaya dengan apa yang terlihat dimatanya. Segalanya memang berjalan dengan sangat baik dan tak ada masalah yang serius.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah disini?

.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tubuhnya menolak bangun bertentangan dengan pikirannya yang mulai tersadar. Ia mengerjap mencoba membiasakan matanya yang terasa kabur sebelum pandangan sisi ranjangnya yang kosong terlihat jelas.

Tunggu, kosong?!

Donghae langsung bangun terduduk. Kantuknya menghilang seketika dan kesadarannya langsung pulih seratus persen. Ia kembali melihat sisi ranjanganya yang lain, kosong. Lalu iris cokelatnya mengedar keseluruh ruangan kamarnya, tak ada orang lain.

Dimana Hyukjae?

Ia mulai panik. Seingatnya Hyukjae ada disisinya, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Apakah semuanya hanya mimpi? Apa Hyukjae hanya halusinasinya semata?

Segala pikiran buruk Donghae terpotong saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Hyukjae yang berjalan terpincang dari sana. Sebagian rambutnya basah karena habis mencuci muka dan luka kakinya terlihat sudah terperban begitu rapi.

Hyukjae langsung terdiam saat melihat Donghae yang juga diam melihat kearahnya. Keduanya mematung dengan iris mata yang saling bertubrukan. Reflek, mereka saling menghindar dari tatapan iris mata didepannya. Menekan detak jantung mereka yang serasa akan keluar dari tempatnya. Mengunci mulut mereka.

Kecemasan begitu terlihat ditingkah laku keduanya. Bahkan mereka begitu kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sekretaris Kim mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun?" Donghae berdehem sejenak membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sebelum menjawab.

"Y-ya, masuklah."

Sekertaris Kim memasuki ruangan, mengernyit heran saat melihat keanehan suasana di kamar itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap Tuan."

"Ya, kami akan segera turun." Mendengarnya Sekertaris Kim menunduk sopan pada Donghae sebelum menghadap Hyukjae dan menunduk sopan padanya juga, dengan begitu kaku Hyukjae balas membungkuk.

Sepeninggalan Sekeretaris Kim keduanya kembali tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hyukjae sudah membuka mulutnya akan mengatakan sesuatu namun urung dan bibirnya kembali terkunci rapat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Donghae tanpa kata-kata.

Donghae hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sungguh, melihat Hyukjae berjalan terpincang seperti itu ingin sekali ia menawarkan bantuan atau setidaknya menanyakan keadaanya. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau beranjak. Seakan tubuhnya dipaku permanen di tempat tidur dan mulutnya dijahit rapat hingga tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan iris cokelatnya hanya bisa melihat kepergian Hyukjae dengan tak rela.

Kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, dengan kasar Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Bodoh!

Dia benar-benar bodoh!

Donghae sama sekali tak mengira, benar-benar tak mengira bahwa tujuh belas tahun cukup membuat mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk satu sama lain. Tujuh belas tahun mampu membangun kecanggungan luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. Ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Kemarin mereka memang tak sempat saling bicara. Hyukjae tertidur di gendongannya dan Donghae memutuskan mengurus luka Hyukjae tanpa berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Bahkan semalam mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama. Menangis bersama. Semua rasa rindu dan getaran didada mereka membuat mereka buta akan segalanya.

Saat itu yang penting bagi Donghae adalah Hyukjae ada dihadapannya. Hyukjae yang hidup dan bernafas. Hyukjae kembali bersamanya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan sekarang saat realitas serta akal sehatnya kembali, segalanya jadi terasa aneh. Canggung tak tertolong. Bahkan untuk menatap mata satu-sama lain saja terasa begitu berat. Malu, haru, ketidak percayaan, serta asing disaat bersamaan. Semua rasa itu bercampur aduk jadi satu hingga memunculkan hal yang disebut ketidak berdayaan. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah dirinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Merasa percumah dengan berdiam diri di kamar Donghae memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dan meski batinya bergejolak begitu hebat ia tetap memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah itu.

Saat sampai di ruang makan iris cokelatnya secara alami menemukan Hyukjae duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, tampak tak nyaman saat seorang pelayan mencoba melayaninya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Hyukjae menyadari kehadirannya. Melihatnya sejenak sebelum menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasakan suasana aneh ditempat ini. Donghae akhirnya memutuskan duduk tepat di depan Hyukjae.

Mereka mulai memakan sarapan mereka tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun satu sama lain. Suasana pagi yang benar-benar sunyi. Sulit dipercaya jika dulu kedua orang ini hampir selalu melakukan segala hal berdua, selalu bersama tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Iris cokelat Donghae perlahan melihat Hyukjae didepannya. Laki-laki itu memakan supnya dengan perlahan, semua gerakannya hampir tak bersuara. Begitu berbeda dengan Hyukjae kecil yang akan terus mengajak Donghae bicara meski dengan mulut penuh nasi sekalipun. Hyukjae yang ini benar-benar tenang.

Tubuhnya kurus dengan kulit pucat yang sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Tinggi badannya mungkin hampir sama dengan Donghae. Meski lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya tapi Hyukjae terlihat lebih muda dari usianya.

Selama ini diingatan Donghae hanya ada Hyukjae berumur sepuluh tahun yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Dengan tubuh kecil namun begitu hangat jika Donghae memeluknya dulu. Dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar dan menenangkan hati Donghae. Sedang Hyukjae dihadapannya ini begitu baru untuknya. Hyukjae yang dimakan oleh waktu. Hyukjae yang kini telah dewasa.

Sarapan itu selesai masih dengan keduanya yang tak saling berbicara. Bahkan seharian itu keduanya saling menghindar. Bahkan apabila mereka tak sengaja berhadapan mereka akan berjalan pergi seperti orang asing. Tak peduli jika rasa rindu itu mengrogoti hati mereka. Tak peduli dengan jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat keras.

Hingga hari berikutnya tak ada yang berubah. Mereka hanya berani berhadapan saat dimeja makan, dimana ada pelayan diantara mereka.

"Anda masih tak mau bicara padanya?" Suara itu begitu mengagetkan Donghae yang sibuk melihat Hyukjae dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya Sekertaris Kim yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Sekertaris Kim tak menyahut, ia ikut melihat Hyukjae yang duduk di teras belakang. Orang itu tengah mengganti perban lukanya dengan hati-hati dan cermat. Sebenarnya Sekertaris Kim sudah menawarkan akan memanggilkan dokter untuk menganti perbannnya, namun Hyukjae menolak dan mengatakan dia tahu bagaimana mengurus lukannya dengan baik karena dia juga bekerja dirumah sakit.

"Anda masih tak mau bicara padanya?" Sekertaris Kim mengulang pertanyaannya, membuat Donghae terdiam sebelum kembali melihat Hyukjae. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku bukannya tak mau bicara padanya, hanya saja ..." Donghae terdiam sejenak membuat sekertaris Kim melihat kearahnnya.

"Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana bicara padanya."

Donghae tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Donghae tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pertama kali pada Hyukjae sedang hanya melihat iris hitam itu saja dadanya sudah terasa begitu sesak, lidahnya kelu seketika. Tujuh belas tahun cukup untuk menguras keberaniannya menghadapi Hyukjae.

"Tuan Muda."

"Ya?"

"Anda ternyata bodoh ya."

Hah?

"Kurasa universitas melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan anda mendapat gelar doktor terlalu dini."

Donghae mengernyit melihat Sekertaris Kim. Telingannya yang bermasalah atau orang tua ini memang sedang menghinanya?

Belum sempat Donghae membalas Sekertaris Kim sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Orang itu berjalan ke dapur mengambil pisau kecil dari seorang pelayan yang sedang mengupas buah tanpa kata-kata sebelum kembali mendekati Tuan Mudanya yang masih berdiri melihat Hyukjae. Tanpa aba-aba Sekertaris Kim menarik tangan Donghae.

Srat.

"Aah!" Reflek Donghae berteriak saat dengan begitu tega bawahannya itu menyayat dua jarinya dengan pisau. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Matanya melotot pada bawahannya itu tak percaya.

"Apa yang-" Perkataan Donghae terpotong saat Sekertaris Kim memberikan pisau ditangannya ke tangan Donghae yang tak terluka.

"Anda seharusnya lebih hati-hati saat memakai pisau, Tuan." Ucap orang tua ini tanpa dosa, menepuk pundak Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Donghae sudah akan berteriak marah kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan dingin yang menarik tangannya yang terluka. Ia menengok hanya untuk menemukan Hyukjae sudah ada dihadapannya memeriksa lukannya.

Dan Donghae baru mengerti alasan tindakan Sekertaris Kim saat sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae di teras belakang. Hyukjae terlihat begitu fokus pada luka dijarinya. Dengan begitu hati-hati membersihkannya sebelum memberinya antiseptik dengan perlahan, memastikan Donghae tak kesakitan.

Sebagian tubuhnya ingin sekali lari dari sana tapi sebagian yang lain ingin tetap tinggal. Batin Donghae bergejolak. Dan kenapa wangi tubuh orang ini membuatnya pusing? Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengamati Hyukjae. Jika dilihat dari dekat garis kedewasaan Hyukjae memang terlihat jelas. Membuat Donghae tersadar akan perbedaan yang begitu jauh dari Hyukjae yang ia ingat. Hyukjae tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Entah apa yang sudah dialami orang ini. Entah apa yang harus dijalani orang ini selama ini.

" _Saya bisa pastikan jika saat itu kebanyakan anak-anak akan dibawa ke pertambangan. Mereka diperkerjakan sebagai buruh untuk timbal balik makanan yang mereka dapat setiap hari. Tapi tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu juga terjadi wabah besar di pertambangan."_

Perkataan petugas perbatasan itu kembali terngiang di kepala Donghae. Tanganya reflek menarik tangan pucat Hyukjae saat orang ini selesai memberikan plester pada lukanya. Mempertemukan iris mereka.

Didalam bola mata keduanya terlihat luka yang sama, rindu yang sama, kasih sayang yang sama.

"Hyuk."

Bahkan panggilan yang dengan susah payah keluar itu membuat hati mereka terasa begitu ngilu. Selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun Donghae selalu membanyangkan hal ini. Selalu membayangkan kembali melihat Hyukjae. Kembali menyentuh Hyukjae. Kembali melihat iris hitam yang begitu pekat itu. Berhadapan seperti ini.

Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan. Dan dari semua hal yang ingin membludak keluar dari mulutnya, hanya satu hal yang benar-benar ingin ia sampaikan pada orang ini. Hanya satu hal sebagai bentuk segala penyesalannya.

"Maaf."

Penyesalannya untuk seluruh penderitaan Hyukjae karena dirinya. Untuk segala kesakitan yang Hyukjae rasakan selama Donghae tak bisa disisinya. Untuk meninggalkan orang ini dibelakang.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

" _Selama ini aku sudah mencurigai hal ini, Hyung. Laboratorium itu tak terdaftar tapi aku melihat beberapa anak buah pejabat keluar masuk ditempat i, dan ternyata benar. Mereka mengembangkan hal berbahaya disana."_

Dahi Donghae mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun di layar laptopnya. Mereka sedang melakukan _videocall_ karena Kyuhyun menemukan informasi penting untuknya.

"Hal berbahaya apa yang kau maksud?"

" _Penyakit. Mereka menciptakan penyakit Hyung."_

"Apa?"

" _Awalnya aku juga tak percaya Hyung, tapi mereka memberikan faksin kesalah satu orang selatan dan dalam sekejab terjadi wabah disana."_

Wabah?

Donghae terdiam. Dengan cepat tangannya membuka berkas-berkas informasi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dimeja kerjanya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia membaca dengan cermat artikel usang ditangannya.

" _Hyung?"_

"Kyuhyun kau tahu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi wabah besar dipertambangan?"

" _Mwo?"_

"Cari tahu mengenai kasus wabah itu. Cari tahu apakah ada kesamaan antara wabah yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun lalu dengan yang baru-baru ini terjadi."

Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Donghae segera mengangguk mengiyakan lalu memutus saluran _videocall_ mereka. Donghae bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Jika dugaannya benar maka hal ini bisa menjadi kasus besar yang melibatkan pemerintah mereka.

Ponsel hitam itu berbunyi, terlihat nama Yesung mengala membuat Donghae langsung mengangkatnya. Panggilan Yesung berarti berhubungan dengan ayah angkatnya.

" _Ne Hyung_?"

" _Kontraknya sudah disetujui_." Donghae langsung memijat keningnya saat mendengar kabar buruk itu.

"Bukankah kau akan mengulur waktu selama mungkin?"

" _Menahan dan mengelabuhi ayah angkatmu selama sebulan lebih sudah merupakan keajaiban, Donghae."_

Donghae menghela nafas, Yesung benar.

" _Maafkan aku Donghae, tapi jika kuulur waktu lebih lama lagi ayahmu akan curiga. Orang itu tahu benar bagaimana berbisnis dan mustahil untuk menolak tawarannya."_

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?"

" _Kemungkinan besar lusa ayahmu sudah akan sampai di kota utama."_

Satu hari, Donghae hanya memiliki waktu sehari ditempat ini.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa hal pada Yesung, Donghae menutup telephonenya. Semuanya semakin runyam. Semuanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang Donghae duga sedangkan ayah angkatnya cepat atau lambat pasti ingin melihatnya.

Donghae semakin dalam bersandar pada kursi kerjanya sebelum menutup matanya karena pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Masih tak bisa dihubungi?" Tuan Lee melihat Sekertarisnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan tapi sepertinya Tuan Muda begitu sibuk akhir minggu ini."

Ini tidak biasa.

"Hubungi Sekertaris Kim!"

"Sudah Tuan, tapi Sekertaris Kim mengatakan bahwa Tuan Muda memang tak bisa diganggu akhir-akhir ini."

Ada yang salah. Sudah pasti ada yang salah.

"Majukan tanggal kepulanganku."

"Baik Tuan. Dan ada satu hal lagi Tuan."

"Apa?"

"Sekertaris Presiden mengatakan agar Tuan menghubungi President segera. Ini tentang masalah pembersihan kota selatan."

Tuan Lee terdiam.

"Sambungkan aku segera, sekarang!"

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Makan malam mereka begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada yang berani membuat suara sedikit saja. Hyukjae memang tak pernah bicara pada Donghae. Bahkan setelah Donghae mulai berani mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Hyukjae hanya akan memandangnya dengan iris hitamnnya yang begitu kelam lengkap dengan kediamannya. Melihatnya dengan sejuta arti yang Donghae tak mengerti sekarang.

Mungkin Hyukjae membencinya sekarang.

Atau mungkin Hyukjae iba padanya. Donghae tak tahu.

"Hyuk."

Seperti dugaannya Hyukjae hanya akan melihat kearahnya tanpa menyahut. Menunggunya berbicara.

"Setelah ini datanglah ke ruang kerjaku. Ada temanku dari utara yang ingin berbicara padamu mengenai wabah ditambang tujuh belas tahun lalu, sekertaris Kim akan meyambungkan kalian lewat _videocall_."

Melihat Hyukjae yang mengernyit buru-buru Donghae menambahkan.

"Dia tak akan bertanya macam-macam. Ha-hanya tentang wabah."

Anggukan kecil itu membuat Donghae bernafas lega. Donghae juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia selalu takut membuat Hyukjae tak nyaman. Ia selalu takut jika ia salah bicara dan membuat Hyukjae semakin membencinya.

Tangan Donghae mencengkram sendoknya erat. Ia tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi keadaan mengharuskannya. Kembali menatap Hyukjae yang melahap makananya perlahan, Donghae memantapkan hatinya.

"Besok aku harus kembali ke utara."

Sendok Hyukjae berhenti diudara. Iris hitam itu kembali bertemu dengan iris cokelat Donghae.

"Banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan disana. Sementara itu tetaplah disini, bibi pelayan akan menemanimu selama aku di utara."

Hyukjae termanggu. Membeku.

Bahkan ia masih diam saat Donghae menunduk memutus pandangan mereka. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga makan malam mereka selesai. Saat Donghae keruang kerjanya dia tak mendapati Hyukjae disana. Sekertaris Kim mengatakan jika Hyukjae sudah kembali kekamarnya setelah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae kembali menghindarinya. Tapi Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat Sekertaris Kim meninggalkannya sendiri diruang kerja ia memutuskan untuk kembali mempelajari semua berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia harus kembali ke utara besok dan benyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan untuk berhadapan dengan ayah angkatnya.

Donghae sama sekali tak tahu saat malam semakin larut, di balik pintu kayu ruang kerjanya berdiri Hyukjae disana. Hyukjae menatap pintu kayu itu dengan tangan pucatnya yang perlahan terulur. Ingin mengetuk namun urung pada akhirnya. Ia kembali menarik tangannya. Menunduk dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mengubur kata-katanya. Menghapus ucapannya.

.

.

.

Dengan cekatan karena sudah terbiasa Donghae mengikat dasinya hingga tersipul begitu rapi di lehernya. Ia segara memakai jas biru tuanya, mengkancingkannya rapi membuat tampilan Tuan Mudanya terlihat sempurna.

Sekertaris Kim datang tak lama setelah itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa mobilnya sudah siap. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Langkah Donghae memelan saat tak hanya menemukan bibi pelayannya yang berdiri di depan pintu besar itu.

Ada Hyukjae disana.

Berdiri diam dan menatapnya. Membuat dada Donghae terasa nyeri. Membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibi pelayan disampingnya. Dengan sopan menunduk pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tolong jaga dia."

Ia melangkah keluar setelah mengucapkannya. Melewati Hyukjae begitu saja. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuknya.

Tak melihatnya barang sekejap.

Suara Hyukjae tersendat di tenggorokannya saat melihat Donghae masuk kedalam mobil dan pintunya ditutup rapat. Menelan sosok Donghae. Menghilang dari pandangannya, membangun ketakutannya.

Dia bahkan tak sadar saat kedua kakinya mulai melangkah tepat saat mobil itu melaju menjauh darinya.

Mengejarnya.

Donghae duduk dengan tenang meski batinya berteriak. Ia tak berani menengok kebelakang. Melihat Hyukjae saat ini hanya akan menyiksanya dan meruntuhkan tekatnya kembali ke utara. Ia akan melihat hal-hal di luar jendela namun iris cokelatnya sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap bayangan di kaca spion mobil yang ditumpanginya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkan orang-orang dimobil itu. Donghae hampir melompat keluar saat mobil yang ditumpanginya akhirnya berhenti. Ia berlari pada Hyukjae yang kini rubuh diaspal karena mengejarnya.

"Hyuk, apa yang kau lakukan!" Donghae begitu panik saat menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang terduduk tak berdaya, terlihat darah mulai merembes di luka kakinya yang terperban.

Tangan pucat itu mencengkram lengan Donghae begitu kuat.

"Jangan pergi."

Air mata itu mulai mengalir di iris hitam Hyukjae.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ia menangis, terisak dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan ketakutan.

"Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Cengkraman itu semakin erat. Seakan-akan jika lepas sedikit saja maka Donghae akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ini menakutkan, Donghae. Mereka akan membawamu pergi. Mereka akan mengambilmu..."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Selama ini ia bisa menghadapi apapun, bisa menahan rasa sakit apapun. Tapi tidak dengan kehilangan Donghae.

Donghae adalah alasannya bertahan, alasannya hidup. Jiwanya. Nafasnya.

Dan jika Donghae kembali diambil darinya maka itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Kumohon ja-"

Hyukjae tidak diberi kesempatan untuk kembali bicara saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Hyukjae terkejut, namun saat merasakan bibir Donghae yang bergerak menekan miliknya dan lengan yang kini merengkuhnya kuat, perlahan matanya tertutup membuat air matanya mengalir. Membalasnya.

Ciuman itu begitu dalam. Bukan karena mereka menginginkannya namun karena mereka membutuhkannya. Mebutuhkannya untuk menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan mereka. Menyalurkan keputusasaan mereka akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Menyampaikan semua yang mereka rasakan.

Cinta mereka.

Ketakutan mereka.

Bahkan saat bibir mereka terlepas, sesak itu masih terasa mencengkram dada mereka.

Donghae menyatukan kening mereka, mempertemukan iris keduanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas dibola mata hitam itu akan ketakutan Hyukjae. Kesakitan Hyukjae.

Membuatnya tersadar bahwa didalam sana Hyukjaenya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah meski tujuh belas tahun telah berlalu. Masih Hyukjae yang begitu membutuhkannya sebagaimana ia membutuhkan Hyukjae.

"Hae..."Bahkan panggilan itu terasa perih hingga kehulu hati.

Dia tak pernah ingin meninggalkan Hyukjae, tak pernah ingin melihat kesedihan di iris hitam ini. Namun Donghae perlu melepas seluruh rantai yang membelenggunya selama ini. Perlu memastikan tak akan ada yang menyentuh Hyukjae dan membuatnya terluka.

Tangan hangatnya mengusap air mata Hyukjae yang tak henti mengalir. Mengusap lembut pipi pucat itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae mencengkram jas biru Donghae dengan tanganya yang gemetar.

"Kelak, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi."

Ciuman itu terasa lembut menyapa kening Hyukjae, membuatnya memejamkan mata menyesapi kehangatan yang Donghae bagi dengannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu."

.

.

.

Semua pegawai itu langsung menunduk sopan saat Tuan Besar mereka berjalan melewati mereka. Ia menaiki lif khusus untuk para dewan tinggi perusahaan langsung menuju lantai tempat dimana kantor CEO itu berada.

Kehadirannya begitu mengejutkan sekertaris wanita didepan ruangan anak angkatnya. Dengan tangan gemetar wanita cantik itu akan mengangkat telephonenya memberitahu orang didalam kantor atasannya namun Tuan Lee beserta bawahannya keburu masuk kedalam tanpa bisa dicegah. Mengejutkan orang di dalam kantor CEO itu.

Dahi Tuan Lee mengernyit. Di ruangan itu, tepat di kursi dan meja kerja itu terlihat begitu bertumpuk pekerjaan.

Ada Donghae disana.

Sedang membaca beberapa dokumen.

Donghae langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada ayah angkatnya. Melihat anak angkatnya yang ternyata tetap di tempatnya membuat Tuan Lee mulai melupakan kecemasannya. Dengan kharismanya yang tak mampu orang lain lawan laki-laki paruh baya itu duduk di kepala sofa di ruang kerja putrannya.

"Kudengar kau sangat sibuk?"

"Ya, terjadi sedikit masalah saat proses produksi serta kerja sama dengan luar negeri. Tapi semua sudah diatasi."

Tuan Lee mengangguk sekilas.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar kegagalan dan membuatku kecewa, kau mengarti?"

Tangan Donghae mengepal.

"Ya, saya mengerti."

"Kalu begitu katakan pada seluruh dewan untuk datang ke ruang rapat siang nanti. Kita semua akan meninjau hasil kerjamu selama ini."

Dengan itu Tuan Lee beranjak dari duduknya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan Donghae. Tak meminta persetujuan Donghae. Kata-katanya selalu berupa perintah. Ia tak tahu tepat saat pintu ruangan Donghae menutup menelan sosoknya, anak angkatnya itu menghela nafas karena lega.

Jika diperhatikan terlihat bulir keringat dipelipis Donghae dan nafasnya sesekali terengah. Ia melirik kesampinya dimana terlihat Siwon keluar dari sekat pemisah disudut ruangannya.

"Tadi hampir saja, Donghae." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. Ia tahu temannya ini belum pulih dari adrenalin.

Kabar yang ia terima dari salah satu anak buahnya perihal dimajukannya jadwal pulang ayah angkatnya membuat Donghae harus berlarian dari basement. Meninggalkan Sekertaris Kim di belakang demi mendahului ayah angkatnya yang sudah menaiki lif. Mengejutkan Siwon yang sedang bertugas mengantikannya tepat detik-detik sebelum ayah angkatnya sampai diruangannya.

Terlambat sedikit saja, semuanya akan runyam.

"Pertemuan PBB sudah pasti akan dilakukan pekan depan. Kyuhyun juga mengatakan jika ia sudah menemukan saksi yang cukup. Kalau perkiraan kita tepat maka semuanya bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat, Donghae."

Iris cokelat itu turun melihat plester yang membalut dua jarinya. Sebelum tangannya mengepal dan mendongak menatap Siwon dengan keyakinannya.

"Kalau begitu siapkan semuanya."

Siwon mengangguk ringan sebelum keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Donghae dengan kediamannya yang tak terduga.

Ia akan melakukannya. Tak peduli seberapa besar resiko yang harus ia tanggung. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan.

.

.

.

Konferensi Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa tengah dibuka di Kota utara sebagai kota utama. Konferensi ini akan membicarakan masalah yang terjadi didunia. Seluruh perwakilan negara terlihat keluar dari mobil dinas yang sudah dipersiapkan. Puluhan negara berkumpul menjadi satu di negara ini.

Semua berkumpul di gedung parlemen yang begitu megah itu. Sambutan dari presiden negara ini menjadi pembuka rapat utama konferensi tersebut. Semua negara mengajukan pendapat, semua negara mengajukan problema.

Mobil-mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan gedung parlemen tersebut sebelum beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar dari sana membawa kota-kotak biru ditangan mereka. Para petugas keamanan tak melarang mereka masuk namun justru menunduk hormat saat Choi Siwon selaku anak jenderal mereka yang memimpin orang-orang itu.

Bahkan saat orang-orang itu masuk ke gedung parlemen dan menghentikan konferensi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sang Presiden kebingungan begitu pula dengan para perserta konferensi. Siwon menglihat sekitar sebelum bergeser dan terlihat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung dibelakangnya.

Semua orang saling melihat tak mengerti dengan kedatangan para anak muda ini. Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat kepada salah satu anak buahnya, tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah tayangan dilayar besar di ruangan itu.

Disana terlihat sebuah kota yang beigitu kumuh. Cerminan kemiskinan, cerminan kebiadaban. Kota mati negara ini. Kota yang diisolasi.

"Ini adalah kota selatan. Tempat dimana banyak orang disisihkan. Tempat yang disamakan seperti tempat sampah tak peduli banyak manusia yang hidup disana." Donghae berkata dengan lantang.

"Pemerintah ini tak peduli pada mereka. Tak peduli dengan hidup orang-orang ini dan malah mencoba meleyapkannya."

"Apa maksudmu! Usir mereka keluar!" Presiden itu berteriak namun tak ada satupun yang beranjak. Ia tak tahu bahwa sistem keamanan ditempat ini sudah disabotase.

"Selama ini pemerintah menyakinkan kita bahwa orang-orang selatan adalah orang-orang berbahaya. Membohongi kita semua hanya demi menyingkirkan yang menurut mereka lemah dan tak berguna. Mereka mengambil keuntungan dari semua itu. Penyelewengan dana yang harusnya milik para penghuni selatan, kasus pembajakan yang disengaja, dan penyebaran wabah buatan untuk membunuh para penghuni kota selatan."

Orang-orang berjas itu menaruh kota-kota biru yang berisi segala bukti kuat akan apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Dan pelaku semua penyelewengan, pefitnahan dan pembunuhan ini adalah pemerintahan ini sendiri."

Itu saja, dan seluruh keributan terjadi. Bagimana para peserta yang mulai bersautan berbicaara. Berteriak menyalahkan. Presiden negara ini yang pucat pasi dan tak bisa berbicara akan semua tuduhan.

Tuduhan akan kebiadaban negara ini.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Seluruh barang-barang diatas meja itu berceceran diatas lantai. Tuan Lee terlihat terengah karena kemarahannya. Presiden telah ditangkap dan PBB tengah melakukan penyelidikan besar-besaran. Mereka tak bisa berkutik karena seluruh dunia tengah menyorot kasus ini. Segalanya hancur dan cepat atau lambat ia juga akan ditangkap.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka menampilkan sosok anak angkatnya disana. Tanpa bisa dicegah Tuan Lee mendekat pada putranya, mencengkram kerah Donghae sebelum memukulnya membuat anak angkatnya itu tersungkur dilantai.

"Brengsek! Anak tak tahu diri! Tak tahu terimah kasih!"

Donghae mengusap darah disudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Dimana otakmu! Aku ini ayahmu! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal ini pada ayahmu sendiri!"

Kembali berdiri tegak, iris cokelat itu menatap tajam ayah angkatnya.

"Aku tak peduli."

Tuan Lee menatap putra angkatnya tak percaya.

"Apa-Kau! Anak tak tahu diri!"

Satu lagi pukulan akan dilayangkannya pada Donghae namun ia kalah cepat dengan tangan kuat yang mencekal lengannya diudara. Putranya yang begitu menurut ini seharusnya akan diam saat ia memukulnya, tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Donghae melawannya. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu penuh akan kebenciannya.

Donghae menempis tangan orang tua ini hingga membuat Tuan Lee terhuyung. Membuat Tuan Lee tersadar betapa kuat anak angkatnya ini. Bereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku bukan putramu."

Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Dan selamanya aku tak akan pernah menjadi putramu."

Kalimat itu mampu membuat Tuan Lee membeku. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya serasa menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kehilangan segalanya.

Segalanya menghilang darinya.

.

.

.

Sekertaris Kim melihat Donghae yang baru keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan besarnya dengan khawatir. Tentu ia mendengar keributan didalam, dan luka disudut bibir Donghae membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Tuan muda... "

Senyum tipis itu terukir begitu berlawanan dengan sorot matanya yang sendu dan penuh akan luka.

"Jangan memangilku seperti itu. Aku bukan tuan mudamu lagi."

Donghae kembali menengok ke pintu kayu besar itu. Ini terakhir kalinya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini yang terakhir kalinya ia berdiri ditempat ini.

Kembali melihat sekertaris Kim, Donghae menunduk sopan pada orang yang selalu ada disampinya selama ini.

"Terima kasih, untuk segalanya."

Dan Donghae melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan segalanya, bebas akan segala yang mengikatnya tanpa ampun selama ini. Yang memenjarakan raga serta jiwanya.

Menaruh bebannya.

Sekertaris Kim melihat sosok Donghae hingga hilang dari pandangannya sebelum perlahan memasuki ruang karja Tuannya. Ada Tuan Lee disana, termangu dengan sorot mata penuh kekosongan.

Seakan jiwanya tengah mati.

Ia tahu bahwa selama ini sekeras apapun perlakuan Tuannya ini pada Donghae, sekejam apapun orang ini membunuh jiwa anak itu, Tuannya masih manusia biasa.

Seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki hati. Ada kasih sayang disana. Ada rasa peduli meski tak ketara.

Ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya selama ini Tuan Lee selalu menganggap Donghae adalah putrannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan langkah cepat Kyuhyun dilorong gedung parlemen itu menggema. Senyumnya terukir saat melihat Donghae berdiri dikaca besar gedung itu.

"Hyung!"

Donghae menengok padanya dan tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun baru saja menghadiri sebuah rapat besar mengenai negara ini untuk kedepannya.

"Semunya berjalan dengan baik, Hyung. Semua orang yang terlibat akan dibersihkan dari sistem pemerintahan. Meski akan memerlukan waktu lagi untuk menyusutnya hingga tuntas tapi semuannya berjalan lancar."

Donghae kembali melihat pemandangan kota utara diatas ketinggian, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kembali berbicara banyak hal padanya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_."

"Ya?'

"Setelah ini segera tata kembali pemerintahan. Jangan biarkan tempat pemimpin negara kosong terlalu lama. Pastikan untuk membebaskan kota selatan dan beri perhatian orang-orang didalamnya."

Senyum Kyuhyun pudar saat mendengarnya.

" _Hyun_ g apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Bukankah ini yang selalu menjadi tujuanmu, Hyung? Kau tahu bahwa kau yang akan menjadi kandidat kuat mengisi kuri presi-"

"Aku ingin pulang, Kyuhyun."

Perkataan Kyuhyunterpotong saat iris cokelat itu melihat kearahnya. Melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang belum pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya. Seluruh emosi Donghae ada disana.

Yang memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang."

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu melihat sepasang sepatu putihnya sebelum kembali melihat ujung jalan. Hyukjae menghela nafas saat ia kembali menemukan bahwa jalanan itu kosong. Seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia duduk di trotoar dibawah pohon rindang dipinggir jalan tepat di sebuah belokan jalan sebelum rumah besar yang ia tempati sekarang.

Setiap hari sejak Donghae pergi, tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae melewatkan untuk menunggu Donghae di tempat ini. Setiap hari melihat ujung jalan hampir sepanjang waktu, berharap mobil yang membawa Donghae akan datang dari sana. Meski kenyataannya harus pupus karena hingga matahari hampir terbenam apa yang ia harapkan tak pernah muncul.

Hyukjae bergidik saat angin sore berhembus melewatinya. Langit sudah mulai terlihat kecoklatan sebagai tanda bahwa Hyukjae harus segera kembali. Ia perlahan berdiri dengan begitu tak rela sebelum kembali melihat ujung jalan. Kalau bisa ia ingin disini seharian namun bibi pelayan rumah itu akan mencari dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Menghela nafas, Hyukjae sudah akan berbalik meningglkan tempat itu kalau saja iris cokelatnya tak menagkap sosok itu di ujung jalan.

Hyukjae terbelalak, jantungnya berdebar keras saat semakin lama sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Ada Donghae disana.

Berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Tanpa apa-apa, hanya membawa dirinya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah Hyukjae berlari mendekatinya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Hyukjae yang terengah berlari dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Menatapnya dengan matanya yang jernih, dengan sosoknya yang indah.

"Donghae..."Jantung Donghae serasa diperas setiap mendengar suara itu memanggilnya.

Lihat orang ini, begitu berarti baginya hingga Donghae rela menukar apapun miliknya asalkan Hyukjae ada disisinya.

"Hae..."

Rela melawan apapun hanya untuk bersamanya. Hanya untuk kembali melihat senyumnya.

Hyukjae terkejut saat tubuh Donghae merosot berlutut di aspal. Tangan kuat itu memeluk pinggangnya erat dan wajah yang tenggelam diperutnya.

Detik berikutnya yang ia dengar adalah tangisan Donghae. Menangis begitu keras dengan berpegang padanya.

Menangisi Hyukjaenya.

Menangisi Hidupnya.

Menangisi segalanya.

Untuk semua yang ia korbankan, untuk semua yang menyakiti jiwanya. Untuk kebebasannya.

Untuk dirinya.

.

.

" _Kasus ini tidak hanya melibatkan pemerintahan namun juga sederet pengusaha besar. Pihak PBB telah melakukan penyelidikan mengenai kasus ini dan ..."_

" _Diduga selain kasus wabah yang terjadi baru-baru ini diselatan, kasusu wabah besar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu juga merupakan kesengajaan untuk membunuh orang-orang selatan sebagai cara pembersihan. Hal ini ..."_

" _Hari ini presiden baru negara ini akan membuka gerbang utama perbatasab di selatan setelah undang-undang baru mengenai penyetaraan masyarakat telah disetujui. Dengan ini semua orang akan dibesakan untuk ke utara mauapun selatan..."_

" _Pemerintah akan menutup seluruh pertambangan diselatan dan masyaraka akan diungsikan ditempay yang aman saat proses penetralisiran daerah selatan dimulai. Masya..."_

Terkejut dengan rangkulan tiba-tiba di pundaknya, Kyuhyun lekas mencibir Siwon dan Yesung yang sudah ada disampinya.

"Kulihat kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kudengar kau hampir tak pulang kerumah, Kyuhyun."

Tawa keduanya setelahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat. Memang gara-gara siapa ia jadi seperti ini? Dua orang ini juga terlibat!

"Bukankah kalian harusnya diselatan sekarang? Aku yakin bahwa menteri sumber daya alam dan teknologi aku tugaskan ke selatan."

"Aigo, presiden kita kaku sekali. Kenapa kau jadi semakin galak sejak jadi presiden?"

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengambil tanggung jawab seseorang yang pergi begitu saja. Orang menyebalkan yang melimpahkan segalanya pada kita setelah membuat keributan besar."

Siwon dan Yesung tertawa. Tentu mereka tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kita tahu dari awal bahwa ia tak pernah peduli dengan kekuasaan, Kyuhyun."

"Yup, hanya kebebasan yang ia inginkan."

Helaan nafas Kyuhyun menjadi akhir pembicaraan menereka karena seorang bawahannya datang memberitahunya bahwa ada pertemuan negara perihal pembangunan kota selatan.

Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi sekat antar masyarakat sejak negara ini berubah menjadi paham demokrasi. Sudah tak ada lagi larangan untuk masuk ke utara ataupun mengisolasi bagian selatan. Semuanya sudah dibuat sederajat tanpa dibeda-bedakan. Semua orang kini mempunya hak yang sama kewajiban yang sama.

Dan meski masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama, negara ini kini menjadi lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Kyuhyun menengok kearah keduanya, menghentikan langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan kecewakan kami semua. Jangan kecewakan Donghae. Jadilah pemimpin yang baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum melambai ringan dan berjalan pergi dengan penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan untuk tak mengecewakan semua orang. Melakukan segala yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk mewujudkan harapan orang-orang negara ini. Mimpi negara ini.

Karena ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, karena dia adalah presiden termuda negara ini.

.

.

.

Angin laut itu mengusap lembut kulit wajah Hyukjae, menggoyangkan rambutnya diudara. Suara ombak terdengar lembut menyapa telingannya.

Begitu damai.

Kelopak matanya yang menutup pertahan terbuka saat merasakan jemari hangat menyusup disela-sela jemarinya.

Donghae ada disampinya.

Tersenyum lembut padanya membuat hatinya berdesir. Ia mendekat pada Donghae, balas tersenyum menghangatkan hati Donghae. Perlahan mereka melangkah bersama disepanjang garis pantai. Meninggalkan jejak kaki telanjang mereka di sepanjang langkah yang mereka ambil menuju bangunan putih penuh akan jendela kaca di ujung sana.

Tangan mereka yang terjalin berayun disetiap langkah yang mereka ambil. Meresapi kehadiran orang disamping mereka. Harapan mereka. Mimpi mereka. Rumah mereka.

Genggaman itu semakin erat satu sama lain.

Memastikan bahwa kali ini tak akan pernah terlepas lagi, tak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

Selamanya.

 _I will take my hope..._

 _I will take my dream..._

 _I will take my home ..._

 _... with you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

Ini itu ya ff dengan adegan nangis paling banyak yang pernah aku buat hahaha. Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan, namanya juga masih belajar hehe pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya.

see u next story.

 **special thanks:**

 **lovehyukkie19, isroie106, PrincessDoyoung, YJHH, pepepsoy, elfishy09, jihyuk44, eunhaehyuk44, ryuga, leepolarise, KimYeWook411, senavensta, rineul, bhe, Wonhaesung Love, jewel0404, hua, ha3lvettahyuk, Yu N Me, minmi arakida, forhaenim, jewELF, KimziefaELF, 143 is 137, Nagyu331, araaaa, MiOS, HAEHYUK IS REAL , Jaeme.**


End file.
